Pokemon: Journey Of Swords
by ratmaster006
Summary: A socially awkward Oshawott. A timid Snivy with Amnesia. A Charmander with anger issues and a brave and disciplined Ralts decide to go on a Journey only to find out they have a destiny greater then they could have ever imagined. Filled with Humor, Action, Drama and Love. Rated M for lots of bad language and minor gore, No lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Jet

**Me: Welcome to a new story, by me, no you do not deserve to know my name. I'm quite random you could say but the guys are here with me, say hi :)**

**Summer: He-He-Hello...**

**Amber: Hi... Why are we even doing this?**

**Leon: Hello there good people. Amber please show some respect for them.**

**Jet: Hi. I'm an oshawott... Err... I can cook?**

**Amber: Fuck me... Jet your useless at anything social, ain't ya.**

**Jet: Sure am!**

**Leon: Everyone has there flaws, so don't let it worry you Jet.**

**Me: Maybe we should begin, Summer disclaimer please.**

**Summer: *Wimpers***

**Leon: Let me handle it my lady, Ehem... Ratmaster does not own pokemon. May we start?**

**Me: Sure, lets go!**

Chapter 1 - Jet

(Jets POV)

"Ugh..." I moan as light shines through my window into my recovering eyes.

"Just what i want to wake up to in the fucking morning..." I told no one in particular.

Well in all regards you may want to know about me. My name is Jet and I am a simple Oshawott. Well mostly simple with one off point I really don't want to talk about at this current moment. I am an 18 year old male... Yes its that simple.

I live in a 2 room treehouse on my own. The place was made for me by my dad, a very powerful samurott and respected fighter of the village. His name is blade, and he made it for me so I could move out when I came of age, in our village its 16. And now we have come to this...

I have a social problem... A BAD social problem. I'm a little shy so talking to strangers is a little unearving and that is what sets it off, I start by fidgiting constantly, stuttering and worst of all, blurting out random sentences (Some of which have been very offensive.) This gave me a fairly bad reputation for being rude, but I do have one freind, Amber.

I looked around my room trying to get my bearings. My bedroom was fairly simple, 1 straight wall with a door and a picture of my family on it, and 1 curved wall (Its a treehouse, what did you expect? Squares?) with a simple round window on it. My bedroom consists of a single wooden bed with straw bedding, a red blanket and a white cushion. I also have a coat rack next to my door... no coats though (We're Pokemon, we rarely wear clothes often, if ever.) but it has got a red and gold pair of headphones on. These headphones are very special and took 3 years allowence to buy, they allow me to listen to any songs from the net at anytime as long as I have a connection.

"Well... I might as well get the fuck up" I said still slightly pissed off. I get onto my feet and walk towards the door. I grab my headphones and put on one of my favorite songs, Canon Rock by Funtwo, before opening the door and heading into my living room.

**AN: If you wish to know what these songs are, google them, I really cannot be bothered explaining them.**

My living room is very simple. With the exception of being much larger then my bedroom it's still pretty bare. There is a wooden couch in front of the TV, a wooden desk with a PC and lamp, a chest filled with personal belongings next to the TV and a door to enter the house. (Obviously, i'm no Ghost Type.) There is also a small fire pit in the center of the room to keep me warm during the winter. The kitchen area was a small counter, a fridge/freezer, an oven and a wooden table with some wooden chairs.

"Time to eat" I announce to myself as I open the fridge to the sight of a big fish. I remove the fish and put it on the counter, I also get a lemon, some lettuce and some salt and pepper. (Insert random cooking montage here) Time passes and the fish is cooked, and boy does it smell good... I guess I forgot to mention that i'm a good... No great cook just like my mum, Serena, who like my father is a Samurott.

"Ahh... Just like what mum used to make, this is gonna be good" I say with glee.

I start eating like a starving Snorlax. (Had a run in with one once, not a plesent story) I was soon finished and I noticed my water buckets were empty. (Its fucking stupid ain't it. Electricity yet no plumbing... wow.)

"Well... I better fill the buckets up, river ain't far" I say... to myself... I'm beginning to think i'm going insane.

I pick up the two buckets and leave the house. Once outside I take in the beautiful scenery. I live on the outskirts of Ieshu Village in a massive forrest with breath taking scenery, and my house is pretty much 12 feet away from the river. I fill both buckets up and start heading back home

*sigh* "3... 2... 1..." I count.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Says a feminine voice.

"Ugh... Ginger do you ever give up?"

"What could you be talking about? We're just passing through, aren't we James"

"Ugh... Yeah, what she said" Says James.

Maybe I mention, Ginger and James are bullies, well sorta, they are kinda pathetic, Ginger isn't very strong and James has the brain power of a rock. Ginger is a Purrloin and James is a Sneasel.

"Yea whatever, what do you want anyway?"

"Oh nothing... Except some money!" Ginger shouts.

"Oh fuck off"

"You fuck off" Replies James.

"This is my home you retarded twat!"

"No you!" He shouted back.

All was silence for 5 seconds before I broke out into laughter.

"Is that... The best... You got... HAHAHAHA!"

"Thats it! I'm going to fucking murder you!" A red faced James yells.

"Enough!" Shouted Ginger, clearly pissed. "You know you can't beat the two of us"

I Smirk "You do know Amber is standing behind you right?" James looked confused and Ginger looked terrified as the slowly turned around to see a clearly pissed off Charmander.

"You have 3 seconds." Amber said with malice in her voice. They used quick attack and ran as fast as possible. Amber is known as the strongest among all the kids.

"Fuck me, they never learn" Amber said, still very angry. "Now then, can I come in?"

"Sure" I respond smiling.

**Me: Well I hope this was a good start, the first 4 chapters will be character introductions so you get to know who is who. :)**

**Amber: And mine is next! Fuck yeah!**

**Leon: Please calm down Amber. Ratmaster I'm sure you did fine considering its your first story. **

**Me: Thanks Leon.**

**Jet: What if its crashes and burns?**

**Me: Ugh... Nice going Jet... Way to boost my confidence...**

**Summer: Don't wo-worry... It wi-will be fi-fine... I ho-ho-hope**

**Me: Thanks summer. Anyway, Rate and Review. I really wanna know what you guys think, any constructive criticism is welcome and useful. **


	2. Chapter 2: Amber

**Me: Well... Time to start the next chapter. I'm gonna push myself to get the character introductions out before the week ends. This is gonna hurt... my brain and my hands.**

**Jet: Don't worry, you're not that useless.**

**Leon: Please try and be supportive of our good freind Jet. He is trying his hardest.**

**Amber: Yeah right. Bet he's watching video's about kittens over the net right this minute.**

**Me: Bullshit... Its puppies...**

**Leon: Ok... Well... Try your best please.**

**Me: Got it, Disclaimer please Amber.**

**Amber: Ratmaster Does not own Pokemon... Or anything for that matter.**

**Me: Thanks Amber... Thanks a lot. -_-**

Chapter 2: Amber

(Ambers POV)

As I enter Jets home the smell of cooked fish hits me. I know how good Jets cooking is and I instantly want some.

"Jet... Please can I have some food?"

"Err... sure just gimme a min"

He starts rummaging around in the fridge from what I see and brings out some cookies... Oh my Arceus... His cookies are the greatest.

"Eat up Amber"

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Thank you so much Jet, Your cookies are amazing!"

"No problem, its better then getting my house nearly burnt down"

Shit... maybe I should talk about myself... My name is Amber and I am a 17 year old female Charmander but my tail flame is red instead of orange and I have a scar under my right eye. One thing about me that everyone in the village knows is that I have anger issues, as in if something even slightly annoys me I can destroy everything within a 20 foot radius in blind rage. Like the time jet wouldn't let me have any cookies, I started using ember everywhere till Blade appeared and stopped me. Even when raging I know not to anger Blade as he could destroy me without even trying.

"Sorry about that. You know what I get like..."

"Yes I do, I keep cookies spare now just in case" He Laughed.

"Hehe... Do you know that snobby brat Leon?" I Ask.

"Amber... He isn't snobby, you know that. He has been trained all his life, you dislike him because he beat you in a battle"

"Shut the fuck up! It was a fluke!"

"Ok Amber! Just don't burn my house down!"

*Takes deep breath* "Ok... I'm calm"

"Now then, what was it you wanted to tell me?

"Oh yeah. He came back with an injured girl last night, apparently she was being dragged away by a Primeape so he quickly took him out and brought her back, she was badly beaten but Leon's mother Kari healed her, she is currently being monitored till she wakes up"

"Wow... that's not something that happens everyday..."

"I know right, it has me curious, wanna go check it out with me?"

"Erm... Amber... You know what i'm like round strangers..."

"Come on, it will do you good to speak to someone, if you look like your about to embarrass yourself I will hit you in the back of the head"

"Ugh... Lets go then... I guess it would be good for me..."

"Good, lets go"

We both leave the house, I still love the scenery I get to see every time I visit Jet. We turn left and start heading towards Ieshu Village, Its not a long walk, half a mile at most, I still get bored very easily though.

"So Jet... Hows life?"

"Same old, same old"

"Umm... Anything new?"

"Not really"

"My Arceus you're boring!"

"I know I am" He said looking slightly upset.

"Hey, you may be boring and useless with strangers but at least you have a good heart, you were the only person who didn't run when I started raging that time!"

(Flashback 3 Years)

Josh, a Houndour would not leave me alone today, and I was reaching the end of my tether, I really didn't want to lose the friends I made to my raging but if he tries anything in the next lesson I swear i'm gonna go mad.

"Hey" Josh said.

"Oh Arceus please just go away"

"No chance, wanna be my partner in biology?"

"No, all you have been doing is pestering me all week, why?"

"Cause your pretty, everyone else looks ugly"

That was the last straw, I have always hated people saying things about others behind their back. I lunged at him, constantly using Scratch over and over yet he kept dodging them. This only fueled my rage as I started shooting embers at him.

"Come on Amber, you know you can't hit me" Josh Boasted.

At this point I had had enough, I decided to use something I got from my mother, a Garchomp called Ella.

"DRAGON RAGE!"

A direct hit. He was flung into a tree knocked out cold, then I noticed the crowd that had gathered, looking at me like I was some sort of monster, even my friends. They all started to leave, muttering things like "Mad beast" and "Heartless monster" at this point I broke down into tears. I felt hands on my shoulder, expecting a teacher I turn around but instead, I see an Oshawott.

"Wh-what" I stutter.

"Umm... Are you ok?" He asks.

"What does it look like, everyone hates me now" I scream.

"Why would everyone hate you for getting mad at that jerk?"

"You heard what they said... About me..." I sob.

"If they can't accept a person for their flaws, then they should be thrown into a pit of Drapion." He says.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Why are you even talking to me? I could hurt you if I get mad..." I say sadly, still giggling a little.

"Because your like me. Lonely and stupid, FUCK PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I SAID!"

I looked dumbstruck yet I couldn't get mad at him. "Fuck me you're quite rude"

"Erm... Sorry. I have a social problem of blurting out random things when talking to strangers. Most people ignore me because of this..." He said looking quite upset.

*Sigh* "It's ok I guess, thanks for talking with me. Whats your name anyway?"

"My name is Jet, and yours?

"Amber..."

(End Of Flashback)

"Yeah, I remember that day, I actually made a friend for once" He said.

I smiled "Thanks for being there for me, anyway we're here."

The village wasn't very big, it had about 30-40 houses, a school, some shops and a medical center. Most of the houses were carved into trees while the rest where made of wood and stone. The school wasn't big but it got the job done for the small village. In the village centre was Keldeo fountain, the shops and medical center. The shops were a florist run by a friendly Bellsprout, A general store ran by polite Buneary and an electronics shop ran by Magneton and Klinklang, the electronics you could get from them were top notch. Finally the medical center where anyone injured or ill is taken to heal up.

"Well let's go take a look" I say.

"Sure" He say looking nervous.

We enter the building and find and Audino at the counter. "Hello Audino, can we go see the new girl who was brought in?"

"I'm not really allowed to let people in but... I'm not about to chance your rages either so don't be too long ok? Its on the corridor to the right, 3rd door on your left. She is sleeping currently so be quiet." She says carefully.

"Thanks Audino" I say happily.

We both walk down the corridor and reach the door. "Well here we are, you ready?"

"As ready as i'm gonna be..." He says glumly.

We enter the room and on the bed is a sleeping Snivy and next to her on a chair is a Ralts... The Ralts would be Leon.

"Oh... Hello there you two, how are you doing the morning?" He says politely.

"Why would you want to know!?" I say bitterly.

"I was trying to be polite Amber, surely your not still angry at our little battle?"

"Fuck off you snobby brat!" I say furiously.

"Ok. Ok. Calm the hell down, or we may wake her up." Jet says calmly.

"Yes, let us put this behind us Amber." Leon says.

"Fine" She mutters.

I then hear a loud scream and see that the girl is up and she look terrified.

"Fuck me..." I say.

**Me: Well that took longer then expected, I wasn't expecting to go to a restaurant.**

**Jet: Yeah sure, you were just sitting on your arse all day I bet.**

**Leon: Jet please don't be so rude.**

**Summer: Please st-stop fighting...**

**Me: Wow Summer, your stuttering has calmed down quite a bit.**

**Summer: *Wimper***

**Amber: Still timid as hell though.**

**Me: Ok this is enough. Expect the next chapter on Saturday. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer

**Me: Well then, looks like I failed my deadline and so I have decided I will no longer be setting any.**

**Amber: None at all?**

**Me: Nope, they will just cause unnecessary stress, I will try to upload at least twice a week but beyond that no promises.**

**Amber: Fine... Where the fuck is everyone anyway?**

**Me: Your guess is as good as mine, I'm quite surprised you're the only one here, I wouldn't have guessed you to be punctual.**

**Amber: What the hell is that supposed to mean!**

**Me: Oh shit! *Gets chased by Amber***

**Leon: *Sigh* Well then, Ratmaster does not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 3: Summer

(Summer's POV)

Darkness.

All I see is darkness.

"Where am I!?" I ask. No response.

"He-Help!" I shout.

"N-N-No." I whimper. "Please help me!" I cry.

"Young one..." A female voice whispers.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"...I don't have long, this is a dream you are experiencing and I am only able to project my voice at this current moment in time. You need to know 3 very important pieces of information. The first is to never trust the figure cloaked in darkness as he will lead you to destruction, the second is your name, Summer, remember that name as it is your only line to who you were before the incident. The last thing you must know is that you are going to be plagued by nightmares once I have gone, just know that they are not real no matter how much they may seem so... I am so sorry, I wasn't able to protect your memory's. Once you wake up head to Hetisu City."

"What? Why am I ha-having to do all this!" I yell.

"I must go now, but know this, you will not be doing this alone. We will meet again."

"Wait!" But it was too late, the darkness around me starts to fade into a picture. A battlefield replaces it, strewn with blood, corpses and smoke.

"Wh-What is this?" I whisper.

"Its your fault" A dark voice says behind me. I turn around to see a shadow.

"How!?" I scream.

"Its. All. Your. Fault" It laughs.

"Stop! Stop it now! Your not real, it's just a dream!" I start crying, I couldn't have caused this. Could I? I don't want to believe it, but it seems to real, the stench, the sights and the sounds. "No! I was warned about you" I say confidently.

"What! So she's getting in my way once again... No matter, you will break eventually, no one can protect you" It starts to laugh as everything disappears. I feel myself getting pulled towards a physical body. I was waking up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream as loud as possible.

I was no longer on the battlefield, in fact I was in something that looked like a plain bedroom, I look around and see 3... People? I couldn't remember anything about them, or anything for that matter. Even about myself, besides the name I was given by the voice.

"Hello there my lady, are you feeling better?" The one with green hair asks.

I nod.

"That's good to hear, do you have a name by any chance?" He says again.

"Summer? I think?"

"You think! What the hell do you mean you think!" The red one shouts.

I was frightened, I close my eyes and start whimpering.

"Amber! That's enough. Your scaring her to death. Not everyone is a natural-born fighter like yourself." A different voice says, I open my eyes and see the blue one with a stern face.

The one with green hair steps forward "May I make an entrance, You were right saying she was scared. Upon searching her memory's using psychic it seems she has amnesia, and is suffering from nightmares, bad ones at that." It says.

"Do you kn-know who i am" I whisper.

"I'm afraid we don't. You were being dragged of by a Primape in the forest so I stopped him a brought you here, this is a medical center. The green one says.

"Oh..." I start crying.

"Please don't cry! I know Amber is scary but she isn't that bad" The blue one says in distress.

I calm down "Do y-y-you ha-have names?" I say shyly.

"Yea, I'm Jet, the red angry one is Amber and the green shorty is Leon.

"Green Shorty? HAHAHAHAHAH!" Amber collapses in a laughing fit.

"An accurate description is it not?" Leon responds.

"Thanks you" I say smiling "For cheering me up" I should probably leave as soon as possible, whatever I am involved in could be dangerous. "I need to leave now." I say

"Why ever must you leave, it will be dangerous in the world without any memory's, Unless you have some unreachable memories." Leon says, He was too smart to argue with.

"I'm not going to pry into your memory's anymore if you wish. But I recommend you stay for a few days." Leon says politely.

"Ok... Where though?" I say confused.

"Hmm... Good question, there are no Inn's in our small village. My house isn't a possibility I'm afraid, my parents will believe you to be a distraction to my training. Amber? Could she stay with you." He recommends.

"NO!" I shout quickly.

"She know what she's talking about, I can't take her in, grass and fire don't mix, not to mention my house is usually 60 degrees celsius or above.

"Oh god... This can't go well" Jet says defeated.

"You're the only one left Jet, you house would be able to support her right?" Leon says politely.

"Yes but... But... Fine, just know this Summer, I'm no good round strangers so I may act stupid and say things I don't mean. Ok?" Jets says carefully.

"Ok... I guess." I say quietly.

"Well then, I'm off. I shall be round tomorrow Jet. Amber says before leaving

"Goodbye Jet. Goodbye Summer. I shall visit the next day to see if you have settled in." Leon says before bowing and leaving the room.

"Well then... Shall we get moving?" Jet says.

"Ok..." I whisper

"Shy one ain't ya?"

"Yea. I guess."

We start to leave. We go through the corridor and reach someone a desk with someone on it.

"Hey Audino." Jet says.

"Hello, don't worry about the paperwork, Leon has sorted it all out." Audino responds.

"I better thank Leon for that later, bye."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Audino, an Audino not so surprisingly" He says smiling.

"Uhh... Ok then what am I?"

"...You really don't know? Well then I got a little present at home for ya, it should help you out immensely,"

"Th-Thank y-y-you" I say shyly.

"No problem, I was finished using it years ago" He says kindly.

I smile, looks like he's a nice enough person.

"STOP!"

We turn around to see 2 Pokémon staring angrily at us.

"You know what Ginger, just fuck off already, you too James." Jet says annoyed.

"No chance, now that Amber isn't around, you can't do anything" The one called Ginger sneers.

*Sigh* "You do realize I'm quite different from the times you bullied me at school right? No? Ok then come at me!" Jet shouts.

(3rd Person POV)

They both charge at Jet, James starts to slash wildly but Jet dodges them with ease, a bored expression on his face.

"Is this all you really have James?" Jet taunts.

"FUCK YOU!" James yells.

James uses Shadow Claw but Jet jumps up and brings his Scalchop down on his head. James stumbles back a few feet dazed, Ginger was up next firing a Shadow Ball at Jet, he dodges it and rushes at Ginger

"ROCK SMASH" Jet shouts

Jet hits Ginger with a bone cracking punch sending her flying, she skids to a stop 15 feet away, knocked out.

"Wanna continue this James?" He taunts

James runs, picks up Ginger and flees.

(Summer POV)

I stood there speechless, he just took out 2 Pokemon without breaking a sweat.

"They are seriously annoying, always trying the same thing day after day, well they better keep the fuck away from me, I've had enough of those bastards." Jets says sounding irritated.

"Wow..."

"No need to be surprised, they ain't that strong anyway, they just pick on me cause they think I'm weak, that should have given them second thoughts." He says calmly.

"Ok, so where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"To my home, it's about a mile out-of-town, mainly because I like my solitude."

"Oh... I guess, I-I'm a bu-burden then..." I say sadly.

"What! No you're not! I don't mind at all!" He says with a cheesy smile.

We keep moving and eventually reach Jets home. The sun was setting now, it was a nice place, a tad small though.

"So... where do I sleep" I ask

"FUCK! Uhh. I don't know, I only have 1 bed, you can sleep on the couch for now, till I can get a bed made up for ya, I shall be right back." He says.

He leaves the room and I take the time to look around, the house was fairly simple, nothing fancy or extravagant, beyond the chest that was strangely out-of-place in his house. He comes back carrying a brown blanket and he moves towards the chest, he pulls out some sort of device from it and head towards me.

"Well then, this blanket will keep you warm and this thing, it's a special device known as a Pokedex, it holds the info of all know Pokémon, it can give you description of me and you, everyone else to." He says happily.

"Thank you so much Jet" I say with glee.

"No problem, I'm gonna go to bed now, if you need anything I will be in the other room. Goodnight." He says yawning.

"Goodnight Jet" I say shyly.

He leaves the room closes the door behind him, I get comfy on the couch and lay down with the blanket over me, not very comfy but I can't argue, he did take me in when I had no where else to go.

"Time to sleep..." I say drifting off.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully the next one shall be out on sunday.**

**Jet: You sure? I mean you did just get Pokémon X.**

**Amber: Yea, that's gonna keep him busy for a couple of weeks I bet!**

**Summer: Yea... I guess...**

**Leon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter good people, I believe my introduction is next, that should be an intriguing chapter.**

**Me: Your correct Leon, Ok cya later fans, thanks for the good reviews and support, it really helps motivate me when ever I read such good reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Leon

**Me: Well. I'm tired as hell but I need to start this now.**

**Leon: I trust you to portray me correctly?**

**Amber: Not with me around.**

**Me: Amber, I believe you should be leaving now.**

**Amber: Whats gonna make me?**

**Me: The secret I found in your diary. :D**

**Amber: WHAT! Don't you fucking dare, I'm leaving ok!**

**Me: Well that's done with, I do not own Pokemon, just these characters.**

Chapter 4: Leon

(Leon's POV)

The walk home was uninteresting, but the rest of the day was quite fun... Something I rarely get to have with all the day to day training, its for the best though, if my mother is correct then I have to take part in a very dangerous task at some point in the future, when exactly we don't know.

I move closer towards my home, my parents are very strict about my training but gave me 2 days off for an unknown reason, I cannot even remember the last time I got some free time. It could be my mother, her predictions are extreamly accurate, maybe she knew I would rescue Summer, it makes sense now that I think about it, well I'm home now.

My home very much like Jets is outside the village. Its in a cave that goes underground. I enter my home, the first room is a massive arena area with training tools organised everywhere, my father runs a gym here for others to train at.

"Hello father" I say.

"Welcome back son. Your free time is over tomorrow so I hope you spent it well, your up at 6 AM for warm ups" My father says.

Maybe I should elaborate. My father is a Lucario and an extreamly strong one at that, being pretty much the strongest in the village besides Blade. His name is Reece and he trains me on a day to day basis in physical and aura training. My mother on the other hand is a Gardevoir called Kari, she runs the medical center in the village and is the strongest psychic in the village and the best healer, she also trains my mentally and emotionally. With all the training I have been through, I can easily fight on par with most of the adults of the village.

"Yes father, I shall take my leave and rest up until tomorrow." I say politely.

"Ok then son... Hmm... Something is brewing, something big is going to happen soon"

"I shall keep my guard up then"

"Your father is right though, you need to prepare for what ever is happening, my predictions have never been false before, so there isn't much chance they are this time. What ever is going to happen will involve you and some others as well." My mother says just returning.

"Do you know who it will affect?"

"No, while my predictions are accurate, they are very vague but I have a feeling it could involve that girl you brought back, its best if we keep an eye on her." My mother states

"That being said, where is she?" My father questions.

"She is staying with Jet until she is capable of looking after herself, from what I have seen, she has a severe case of amnesia, suffering from nightmares worse then what Gengars could make and she seems to be very timid, physical appearance of a normal Snivy, age 16-18, maybe older." I say

"That should be enough information for now, you should get some sleep." My father says

"Yes father. Goodnight mother, father.

I start walking towards a door on the other side of the room, upon entering I reach my bedroom, its very small and all it has is my bed and a chest for my belongings, I get into my bed, its very comfy, training may be hard but my parents are always supportive and kind, helping me through what ever I struggle with, I begin to drift off into a deep sleep...

...

...

"Its time for mental training son" My mother says.

Through the night while sleeping I practice honing my psychic powers and creating Protective barriers, I also expand my psychic powers to see whats around me, even while sleeping I can defend myself. We train all through the night while my body rests and then the time comes.

"Well its time for you to get up"

"Yes mother"

I move myself back into my physical body and wake up, I head towards the arena and see my father, his expresion is different though.

"Welcome son, I'm pleased to say that you are ready, both me and your mother have decided it would be best for you to go on a journey around the world to find out what it is you want to do in life, because as of today you are 18, happy birthday" He says smiling.

I had completely forgotten about my birthday, and now I have been told I can go on a journey.

"This is so unexpected, but if its what you believe to be best for me, I shall set out once I have fully prepared everything" I say, I spot my mother leaving their bedroom.

"Well then son, I hope you have a good journey, not only that but why not see if anyone wishes to go with you. Having friends around to help you is always a good idea." My mother says.

"I shall think about it. I had better prepare for this journey then"

"Go pack any personal possessions you may wish to take with you. If you wish you can stay until you are ready and don't forget to say bye to any of your friends before you leave" My father says.

I leave the room to pack my personal belongings, I get a small knapsack out and put my Mothers pendant and my Fathers dagger, I was given these once I was 10. After packing them I return to the arena room to see my father with a bag.

"This holds any food you may need, it seems you want to leave straight away, well we aren't going to stop you, go grab your destiny with your own hands so, we will support any decision you make."

"Thank you. Goodbye father... Goodbye mother..." I say slightly saddened.

"Don't hold such a sad face, this is an opportunity very few get to experience in this dangerous world" My father says.

"I understand father, I shall make you both proud though I may not see you again for some years" I say.

"Don't worry, see you later son" They both say together.

I leave the house slightly surprised by what had just happened, but they were correct in me saying goodbye to my friends, though Jet is really the only friend I have, he always made friends with the outsiders like me and Amber and always seemed so cheerful.

I head towards Jets home but on the way I see him running towards me with panic in his eyes.

"HELP! LEON HELP! ITS SUMMER!" He yells.

The moment I hear him I rush off, we both run towards his home as fast as possible, Jet was impressive, he isn't only keeping up with me he is moving faster, with all the training I went through not many people can keep up with me. We reach Jets house quickly and we enter, I see summer on the couch with a dark presence surrounding her.

"What is this..." I say confused.

"I don't know! She was like this when I got up! Nothing will wake her!" He shouts.

I move forward and look into her dreams. It's a very similar to the one she had at the hospital, I try to change the dream using my psychic powers yet they don't seem to be having an effect.

"If my psychic powers are not working then... Jet! A dark type is causing this. Unlike ghost and psychic they can't manage psychic abilities over large distances. I will help Summer, you find them." I shout.

I know of Jets ability unlike most people, though he doesn't want anyone to know about it just yet. I go over to summer and focus my aura, while dark types are pretty much immune to psychic powers, they can't handle aura very well, I use my aura to make a protective barrier around of Summer.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR!" I hear a pained scream. The dark presence disappears.

I go outside to see Jet holding a razor shell around Gingers throat.

"Ok Jet, I think this is enough... Now then Ginger, I hope you can explain yourself" I say sternly.

"Leave me alone, I have nothing to say to the like of you!" She says both angry and scared

"Well then, being a dark type I am unable to read your mind but I am very capable of using aura to see if you are lying or not, if you answer 3 of these questions incorrectly I will let Jet run loose. Now then, why were you doing this" I say. At this point Ginger looked defeated.

"I-It wasn't me directly... I was payed to bring this stone close to the Snivy by a Hypno" She says holding a black stone in her mouth.

"A dusk stone." I say, I take the stone off her and crush it.

"Now then you may go but if you ever attempt anything like this again, I'm sure Jets more then happy to stop you" I say looking at Jet, He looks more furious then a raging Amber.

Ginger runs off without looking back.

"I swear if she does anything like this once more I will destroy her!" Jet yells.

"Well Jet, now that I am here, I need to talk to you about something. I am leaving on a journey round the country." I say.

"Really? Lucky you! I never get to do anything fun, I just gather berries for the village." He says cheerfully.

At this point I see Summer leave the house looking terrified.

"Nightmares once again. I assume." I tell her

"Ho-How di-did you know?" She stutters

"Well me and Jet stopped them, it seems they are caused by a dark type, though instead of getting close they get others to bring Dusk Stones near to you and focuses their power through them. Or so I have gathered from what I have seen." I say after some thought.

"Thank you" She shouts nearly in tears.

"Well this brings me to my next question, Summer, you are being targeted by someone psychologically, so it may be in your best interest to join me on my journey, I should be capable of stopping any nightmares from reaching you." I say.

"Bu-But" She stutters.

"Wait? Your going on a journey?! Take me with you please! Its so boring here, I only ever talk to Amber and you." Jet shouts.

This surprised me somewhat, Jet begging me to take him with me was something I was not expecting, but its neither a bad thing "Your free to come with me Jet, but you had better bring Amber along, without you around she could possibly kill someone." I say carefully.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally I get to do something with my shit life!" Jet shouts into the air.

"And you ain't leaving me behind Jet." Amber says entering the clearing

"Well then, now that this has been sorted out, I now realize the best way to start this journey is to go to the Luna Tower." I state

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's insanely far away Leon!" Amber shouts

"Yes I do realize this but unless you have enough money to buy a Lunar Wing and then have the knowledge to tell between fake and real then be my guest" I say

"Why do we need a Lunar Wing anyway?" Jet asks confused

"A Lunar Wing stops the holder suffering from nightmares. It would be more reliable then me blocking them out as the Lunar Wing comes from Cresselia, a very powerful psychic." I state

"Really? Th-Thank you guys for helping me" Summer says smiling.

"Its no problem, now then, how about we gather our things?" I say

After that everyone nods and goes of in different directions, Jet and Summer enter Jets house, Amber heads back to the village and I myself head to the river to relax, this is going to be a long journey, I could use a quick brake. I sigh and take a nap.

**Me: I am sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I just really needed to get it out there.**

**Leon: I am quite please by what you have done, considering the lack of sleep you have been getting.**

**Amber: True, staying up for 40 hours is painful. I know cause I've done the same before.**

**Me: Nice one Amber, Well then, with the addition of a map the story is coming along nicely and (Spoiler Alert... Ok most people have left) This is gonna be the map the group are using. It was drawn by Jet just so ya know.**

**Jet: Hey you can't do that!**

**Me: Well tough luck, Amber would kill me and Leon would make it look better, not to mention Summer knows nothing of the continent, you're the final person.**

**Jet: Fine...**

**Me: Well then, see ya soon fans.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of a Journey

**Me: Well today is a good day, thanks to the support I am getting, my writing spirit is at an all time high. :D**

**Jet: Nice one, keep this up and the story will be done in about a year or 2**

**Leon: A tad long don't you think? By the way, where are the girls?**

**Me: Fuck knows.**

**Jet: Useful... Real useful.**

**Me: Oh shut it Jet, this is gonna be a pretty long chapter. Welcome to the start, enjoy yourselves. :)**

Chapter 5: beginning Of A Journey

(Jet's POV)

*2 Days Later*

Well today's the day we leave, Amber had a hard time getting permission from her parents but with Leon's help Amber was able to get permission from her father, also Leon has stayed round at my place to keep an eye on Summer, he slept through the day so he could hold the psychic and aura barrier around her, but today is the day we leave.

"This is gonna be new" I mutter, I get out of bed and head towards the main room, before opening the door I grab my headphone's, I had decided to bring them with me. I put my headphones on before putting The Summer Wars on, an epic tune for an epic moment I believe.

"Morning Leon, Summer." I say cheerfully upon leaving this room.

"Good Morning Jet, Have you gotten everything together? We will be meeting Amber at the village center soon." Leon says.

"Yea, I packed some of my cooking utensils and I got me fave headphones, I also packed a bag for summer, it has food in for all of us, but it won't last long." I say smiling. "Summer? You still have the pokedex I gave ya right?" I say curiously.

"Yea" She says quietly.

"Well then, Leon have you gotten everything?" I ask.

"I believe I do, though we could use a map, I don't think anyone sells them in the village though." He says.

"Um..." I say before going towards the chest "Well I drew this map in school a few years back when I was bored, it's a bit shit though." I say quickly.

"Lets take a look than" Leon says, he grabs the map and his face pales a little. "Its... Artistic, not too practical though, but its all we have I guess, So your house is south of the town at the river" He says.

"Yep" I say smiling

"Ok. You 2 go ahead and meet Amber at the center, be at the west entrance to the village by noon and we shall leave, I shall be marking our course before hand." He tells us.

"Ok then, let's go summer" I say happily.

"O-Ok" She stutters before hurrying off after me.

We start the walk towards the village, but with summer walking so slow Amber may not be too happy.

(Amber's POV)

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" I scream. Everyone in the square stares at me.

I had waited for a good hour and they still hadn't arrived, I was getting seriously angry as well. Just as I was about to start raging off to Jets house he appears with Summer.

"Sorry for being late Amber, Summer wanted to see some of the countryside" Jet says sheepishly.

I just sigh, Jet's always like this, always wanting to help everyone in every little way, can't honestly say if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Whatever, I got my stuff, you got your?" I say annoyed.

"Yup, Summer is helping me carry some of the food I got packed and Leon will be setting the course. We have to meet him at the west entrance by noon" Jet says.

"Well, we have an hour till noon so it seems, what do you wanna do?" I say.

"HEEEEY!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Magnaton!" Jet exclaims.

"Hey Jet, I heard you were leaving today, we couldn't let you go without saying goodbye first, you are our best customer after all." He says cheerfully.

"Thanks Magnaton!" Jet says while smiling.

"Oh and one other thing, This is for you, please make the best out of it" He says.

He hands Jet a strange-looking device. It was circular and slightly flat with a screen on it.

"No way... You finished it?" Jet whispers.

"Yup" He says before turning to me. "You don't know what this is do you?"

"Why would I" I say annoyed.

"Let me please Magnaton, Amber this is a sensor, it specializes in finding Pokemon over a certain distance and it also displays their battle strength on a higher level than the pokedex, as you know the pokedex can only reach LVL 100, while this can go 100 times that." Jet says.

"Really? What's mine then?" I say curiously.

"Let's see... Hmm, well Magnaton's is LVL 36. Yours is LVL 32 and mine is LVL 28. Hmm? Its picked up Ginger and James from the medical bay!" Jet laughs.

"Let me see" I looked and tried to stifle back my laughter "HAHAHAHAHA, That's pathetic!" I scream.

"What does it say?" Magnaton asks.

"Ginger is LVL 3 and James is LVL 6" Jet says still giggling.

"Wow, I know kids stronger than that" Magnaton says.

"This is a great gift Magnaton" Jet says happily.

"Thanks but it's not a gift exactly, it's no rush but on your journey could you get me special white crystal from Kila Mountain? I need it to finish my next project, you can find the crystal I'm talking about because the sensor has can pick it up." Magnaton says.

"Well then that's amazing Magnaton, we should probably go now... Where the fuck is Summer!" Jet screams.

"Um... I'm here" Summer says walking into the square.

"Oh thank Arceus, where did you go?" Jet says.

"To th-the flower shop, I got these" She pulls out some 2 Gracidea flowers. "I re-really wanted them so I ho-ho-hope you don't mind..." She whimpers.

"Oh. Don't worry but please tell us next time" Jet says worried.

"Jet let her do what she wants, even without her memories she can't be helpless." I say.

"Well. Leon sh-showed me ho-how to use money." She says quietly.

"Well that's fine but we should get moving now. Summer? what are you going to do with those flowers?" Jet asks.

"I-I don't know" She says.

"Could I have them for a minute?" Jet asks.

"O-Ok" She whispers"

Jet take both flowers and looks at them, and he puts them on her head as a little accessory. "That's a good look on you" Jet says before he pales. "I said that didn't I." He says.

"Yep, now you've embarrassed both of you" I say while looking amused at a blushing Summer. "Well lets move shall we, we have to meet Leon by noon" I say.

"Ok" They both say in sync.

(Leon's POV)

I was heading to the west entrance of the village and there I saw my parents and Blade, a curious sight, they are good friends but also rivals.

"Hello Mother, Father and Blade sir." I say politely.

"Welcome Leon. It looks like you found some friends to bring with you after all." My father says.

"Leon" Blade says, even with all my training you can't help but get nervous under Blade's stare. "I want you to make sure Jet doesn't mess anything up, he is quite clumsy but he has as much potential as you, with proper training I'm sure he could fight on par with even you."

"Yes sir, it seems he hospitalized Ginger and James though so he could already be quite strong" I say.

"Ha, He can fight on par with Amber at his current level, but he could improve so much more." He tells me.

"Well thank you for meeting me here, They are approaching now." I say as Jet and the group walk up.

"Oh hello dad" Jet says happily.

"Good to see ya Jet. This was a good choice to make, a journey will do you so much good." Blade informs.

"Thanks dad, those 2 weeks of training you gave me really did help, Ginger and James were helpless but I wasn't expecting to actually injure them, hehehe..." He says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you have far to go, make sure you train, our world isn't peaceful at the moment, something is stirring." Blade says.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm gonna enjoy myself and I will make sure to train myself, but we need to be leaving now. Leon whats the route we're taking?" Jet asks me.

"Well first we shall head Elas Town, about a week away, from there we should head Goza Village, then to Modasa Town, at this point we will need to stock up for the long stretch to the Luna Tower. about 1 month there and back, all in all we should make it back to the village in half a year." I tell everyone.

"So I'm guessing your first job is to nullify Summers nightmares before you actually plan on doing something?" My mother says.

"Yes mother, once we have done that we shall head back to the village and then we can explore the continent I guess? I'm still not fully sure but something should show itself on our first stretch." I tell them.

"Well then son, I wish you farewell as do the rest of you, Amber I'm sorry about how stubborn your father is but truth is he's just soft, he doesn't want you getting hurt." My father says.

"Yea whatever, can we go already, I'm bored" Amber complains.

"That's probably for the best, Jet son, we will miss you, I will tell your mum once she returns from Roya City. Leon, give my son a run for his money, train him to the best he can be, Amber, keep your rages under control, we don't want to pay other Towns for you damages and Summer. Summer this journey should teach you about the world and its state, and one day you might remember something, trust these 3 as they will show you the right way, they will never betray you no matter what" Blade says.

"Th-Thank you s-sir..." Summer whispers.

"Well goodbye I guess." Jet says.

"See ya later" Amber says.

"Farewell mother, father." Leon says politely.

"B-Bye" Summer says.

We all leave with our parents waving after us, A Charizard appears behind them at this moment shouting

"AMBER! HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET YOU CAN ALWAYS COME HOME!" Flare yells at the top of his voice.

Tears appear in Amber's eyes as she wipes them away "SURE THING DAD, WE WILL COME BACK FOR SURE!" Amber yells back.

At this point we were out of ear shot as we keep walking through the forest. Our journey has finally begun.

"HERE WE COME WORLD!" Jet and Amber shout making Summer jump. This is going to be fun.

(Blades POV)

After I return home I collect my thoughts on Summer, there is no doubt who she is and if what I think is true, then those kids have one hell of a destiny to follow, and may even change the state of our country. No... The world.

**Me: That was fun to write, listening to music really helps the writing project, BTW levels in this story work differently from the game, LVL's as they are called determine the battle strength, calculating a number through scanning its strengths, weaknesses. personality and physical and mental powers, also putting other things in so LVL's can be very erratic at times.**

**Amber: Holy crap on a cracker that was a mouthful.**

**Summer: It was wasn't it **

**Me: It's nice to see you getting more social Summer**

**Summer: Well once I got to kn-know you It got easier.**

**Jet: Nice one Summer, anyway now the story is finally of to a start and that ending. The suspense... Is negligible.**

**Me: Well then, enjoy my fans, and know that each one of you motivate me to get up and write this, and because of this I find it so very enjoyable. Keep up the reading and review's please. Next episode is going to be a non canon Christmas special with 2 OC's only 1 has been decided at the current moment. :D**


	6. Special 1: A Red Christmas?

**Me: Welcome to the amazing, spectacular Christmas special! This little special won't be canon to the story so you can skip it if you want. But before that I want to welcome Rave and Zach.**

**Rave: Hi there.**

**Jet: Hi.**

**Amber: Sup**

**Leon: Hello there Rave, Zach.**

**Summer: H-H-Hi...**

**Me: That went better then expected, Jet didn't insult you, Summer actually spoke and Amber didn't rip your throats out.**

**Rave: Sweet... Wait, WHAT!**

**Zach: ...**

**Me: I'm joking, calm down. We need to start now anyway, so have fun :)**

Special 1: A Red Christmas?

(Jet's POV)

We were all camping out for the night in the forest exchanging story's, mainly trying to shut Amber up cause she was bored.

"And that was what I did when I was training with my Dad." I say after finishing off.

"No fucking wonder you caught up to me" Amber says in disbelief.

"Yeah well, does anyone else have any story's or should we sleep?" I ask.

"I dunno, the moon is very red tonight? is that natural? Its almost as red as my tail flame." Amber asks.

"Yes Amber, it is natural, it happens sometimes due to an unknown phenomenon" Leon answers.

"Oh Arceus I just remembered something" I say happily. "Remember 2 years back before Christmas, we had a very interesting set of days." I tell them.

"What?" Summer asks.

"Sorry Summer, you weren't there but Amber and Leon were, they should remember it" I say.

"I have an idea Summer, why don't I play a mental memory so we can replay the events?" Leon recommends.

"That would be an amazing idea, we should show it from out little visitors point of view, those two weren't having a good day" I exclaim.

"Very well, Let us begin, I do kind of miss Rave and Zach though..." Leon says mainly to himself.

*2 Years Ago* (Rave's POV)

I was lost, somewhere in a forest in the middle of a blizzard, I wasn't expecting to wake up on the beach in some unknown area to the chilling touch of icy water and snow.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper to myself.

Well about me, My name is Ravenous Storm, but most people call me Rave. I'm a red Lucario 19 years of age, male, and for people wondering, I'm no shiny, some of my friends played a prank on me when I was a Riolu using some red dye, but what they didn't realize is that it was permanent. I also hate fighting but if the situation requires it then I will, I cannot stand bullies either, those people are the main reason I do fight. I come from Calia Archipelago and work in Chansey's Daycare at Loark Docks, it had always been my dream, and I have always been extreamly compassionate so I was told it was the perfect job for me. Well, enough about me.

I had been walking around this forest for a good hour, last thing I remember was saving a young Pichu from a bad storm on the beach, I had noticed a wave about to crash into me so I through her to Chansey before it crashed on top of me, I was probably carried somewhere else and the first thing I have to do is find out where, I'm geographically competent so I believed heading for the mountain I saw would be a first good step, the vantage point would be very useful. I have a big problem though, it's cold, very cold and if I don't find shelter I could freeze.

"Come on, there has to be some shelter somewhere" I say while looking around.

At this point I trip over something on the floor, I turned around expecting to see a branch of some kind, not an unconscious Eevee covered in snow.

"Oh Arceus!" I shout picking the Eevee up, I started running as fast as I possibly could towards the mountain, I need to find a cave or something and quick, the Eevee's breathing was very shallow. I focus my aura around him, hopefully giving some minor protection from the blizzard. After 10 minutes of straight running I reach the mountain and a river, I notice a cave about 30 meters up, I put the Eevee on my shoulder and start climbing, even though every muscle in my body was protesting.

"Come on, not far now!" I shout.

At this moment the rocks under my feet broke and we start to fall.

"SHIT!" I scream curling round the Eevee hoping to spare it any injuries. I hit the ground hard, everything in my body hurt, I'm sure a broke some bones and I was loosing consciousness fast, last thing I here as my vision goes is someone shouting. Then darkness.

*Sometime Later*

I don't know how long I have been sleeping for but I wake up in a small room with a few Pokemon surrounding me.

"Oh thank Arceus you're awake!" The Oshawott says, obviously relived.

"Yeah... I guess so." I say still dazed. I take a look around and I see myself on the floor of the room with a blanket over me, I also notice the Eevee I tried to save in a bed to my right, he didn't seem to be breathing well.

"Jet, please leave him be, but this little one needs taking to the medical center as soon as possible, he has a severe case of hypothermia" A Ralts says to the Oshawott called Jet.

"Amber is the only one capable of going through this weather, we have to wait for her to find someone to help us, you know that Leon." The Oshawott called Jet says.

"Excuse me, where am I?" I ask trying to sit up before wincing in pain and giving up.

"Oh, please don't move, Leon told me you cracked some ribs, and you broke your left arm. Oh and to answer your question, you're at my house." Jet tells me.

"Well while that was slightly useful, I meant where as in the area." I say.

"Oh, well, we are on the outskirts of Ieshu Village, at the moment there is a major blizzard and Amber is the only one capable of surviving out there for any length of time." Jet says.

"Wait? Ieshu Village? Never heard of it." I say slightly confused.

"Really? I know its small but my father is a famous fighter who has won multiple tournaments in a row up at the city. It's pretty well known." Jet tells me.

"Please Jet, he needs his rest, leave him alone, we have to wait for Amber to bring someone who can heal up here." Leon says.

Just then I heard the door open and 2 Pokemon enter. 1 of them was a Charmander who looked out of breath and the other a Gardevoir.

"Leon, your mums here, move!" The Charmander screams.

The Gardevoir didn't look to happy about this until she saw me and the Eevee.

"Tend the Eevee first please, I'll live through this." I say extreamly worried about the little one.

"I understand." The Gardevoir says walking towards the Eevee, she puts her hands on it's head and starts using a move I know, Heal Pulse. The Eevee's breathing becomes less ragged and he begins to look better. "This should do for the time being, but he will need taking to the medical center, to think this happened a few days before Christmas." She says shaking her head sadly. "Now its your turn." She says walking up to me, she puts her hands to my head and uses Heal Pulse, I feel my bones knitting back together, not a nice feeling but I bared with it and soon it was done. "Heal Pulse isn't a perfect move, I was able to fix your bones but it will be sore for a few days, do you wish to come with me to the medical center?" She asks.

"Yes please, I want to keep an eye on this little Eevee here, its my fault I wasn't able to save him, or myself for that matter..." I say halfheartedly.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself, Amber is a very strong fire type and she has trouble staying in that blizzard for long periods of time, it takes some strength to handle a blizzard like that." She tells me.

"Thanks but let's just go, I'm worried for the little ones health." I say.

"Very well, can you walk?" She asks.

"Yeah, my ribs still hurt a bit but I'm capable of baring with it." I say.

"Very well, come over here" She says.

I walk over to her, she puts a hand on my shoulder and she picks the young Eevee up, then we were somewhere else, Teleport, useful and confusing. An Audino runs up to us and starts talking with the Gardevoir.

"Oh Kari, are these the two Amber was talking about, we need to get them to the medical bay right now... one... hypo...?" At this point I collapsed, seems the day took everything out of me.

I wake up in a room with 4 beds in, one of them has the little Eevee in it and the others were empty, A small dizzy spell hits me, and I close my eyes, when I open them Kari and the Audino were in the room.

"Hello young Rave, are you ok now?" Kari asks me.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I ask confused, I'm sure I never told her my name.

"I'm a psychic and a skilled one at that, we needed some info on you and it seems you had a really hard day, you were asleep for over 24 hours." She tells me.

"Really? Well, I feel strong enough to get up now anyway, can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Go on" Kari says.

"Where am I? Where is Ieshu Village?" I ask.

"Hmm... well your mind was especially hard to read, I barely got your name but I can tell you that you are on the Krakto Continent." Kari tells me.

"WHAT! How the hell! That's not possible, its thousands of miles away!" I scream.

"Hmm? With that outburst I'm guessing your not even from this country let alone area. May I ask where you are from?" Kari asks.

"I'm from the Calia Archipelago, I got washed away in a storm, now I'm here." I say very confused.

"Ok then, I think you should rest up and then head to Roya city, I can provide you with a map, from there you should be able to hire a flying type to take you back, but what about the little one? Will you be able to look after him?" Kari asks me.

"Well, I'm not sure, I work as a daycare assistant so I'm not much of a traveler, I'm more worried about why he was out there, in the blizzard?" I ask.

"I'm not sure but he will need someone to look after him, and you're the only one I can think of at this current moment, the ones who looked after you won't be able to look after a child, that I'm sure of. My son is too busy, Amber has anger issues and Jet isn't very responsible at times." Kari tells me.

*Sigh* "Well then, I ain't got much choice, it will probably be best for me to make sure where he's from first, and return him home." I say.

"Very well, I shall be going now" Kari says before Teleporting away.

I get up and stretch my muscles, everything felt stiff and uncomfortable, I take a look outside of the window, still a strong blizzard going on.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for a while. It's nearly Christmas as well, this just keeps getting better and better." I say dejectedly.

I turn around and see the young Eevee still asleep, there wasn't much to do so I went back to bed, once I got into bed I heard someone moving, I carefully look behind me and see the Eevee getting up, he looks around and jumps of the bed before stumbling and falling on the floor, he then walks towards the door, at this moment I get up and say.

"Going somewhere kid?" I ask.

He jumps and turns around. "I-I-I. No..." He says staring at me.

"Come on kid, look outside, you can't do anything in this weather, wait it out." I tell him

"I can't, I need to go... Somewhere." He says suspiciously.

"Look kid, I found you nearly dead, you go out there and the results will be the same." I say slightly worried.

"But, I need to, please." He says with tears in his eyes.

"What has you so worried you have to risk this weather?" I ask slightly confused.

"I-I can't say" He says quickly.

"Well then, you don't need to tell me but I can't let you leave, you had severe hypothermia, going out into the cold now would be suicide." I tell him.

"But I-I gotta!" he screams jumping at the door handle and missing, he hits the ground with a thud.

"Be careful please!" I shout worried.

At this moment he starts sobbing where he laid, worried he might have hurt himself I got up and walked towards him, I then pick him up and carry him to his bed, I place him down.

"Ok then, I want you to answer me some questions." I say.

"..." He stays quiet.

"These will be useful in finding your parents so please answer, first do you have a name?" I ask

Fear masks his face for a second before he calms down. "Zach... It's Zach." He says.

"Ok then, how old are you and what were you doing in that blizzard?" I ask.

"I'm 9 and I was... Nothing." he says looking away.

"Look, please tell me, I may be able to help." I say, I was getting worried now, what could make him risk a blizzard.

"I-I-I was... After revenge" He says defeatedly.

"Revenge? Why and who?" I ask.

"My daddy, he killed mummy and took my sister." He says and then starts crying.

After hearing that anger starts to boil inside me, how could anyone hurt a child like this, people like Zach's dad are the scum of the world, but I can't let anger control me. "Ok then, so why is he here at the village?" I ask keeping my rage barely contained.

"I'm not sure, but he ran and I got lost." He says.

*Sigh* "Well then, there isn't much we can do at this moment, it's best we wait this blizzard out, I will help you look then." I say confidently.

"Reawwy?" He says childlike and hopefully.

I sweat drop at his act "Yes, Really." I say.

"YAY!" He shouts gleefully.

At this moment Kari Teleports in. "Hello Rave, I see the little one is up, what is your name young one?" She asks polity.

"Zach" He says shyly.

"Well then Zach, I was able to find you and Rave some temporary accommodations, Jet, the Oshawott who helped nurse you 2 back to health says you can stay there during the storm, Amber and my son Leon will also be there, those 3 have spent there Christmases together for 2 years straight now and it's there first at Jet's new home." Kari says smiling.

"That's awfully nice of him." I say happily.

"Jet's always been nice, he is very awkward though so don't take anything he says to heart." Kari says matter-of-factly. "Well then, shall we go?" She asks.

"You ready Zach?" I ask kindly.

"Uhuh." He says nodding.

Kari then picks up Zach and puts her hand on my head, we were then at Jets house, Teleportation is dreadfully confusing.

"Well then, here we are." Kari says. " And just so you know, its the 22nd of December, chances are you will be spending Christmas here, and I'm sure Jet will have plenty of jobs for you." Kari says before disappearing.

"Ok... Well then Zach, lets find our host." I say before an Oshawott with red ribbons and white wrapping paper stuck to him runs out the bedroom with an angry Charmander covered in pink paint on his tail.

"STOP, PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He screams.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!" The clearly pissed of Charmander shouts.

"Mister, what does fucker mean?" Zach asks me, my face falls a little.

"It's not something young children should be saying Zach, that's all you really need to know and my name is Rave, not Mister." I say carefully.

"Ok..." He says sadly.

At this moment the Jet charges into me and we fall over, then the Charmander trips and falls over me, her tail hitting my head and burning me in the process. "OWWWWW" I scream.

"Oh Arceus, are you ok?" She asks.

"I guess, fire hurts like crazy." I say slightly dazed.

"Ok Amber, I'm being serious, I didn't mean to drop the paint on you.

"Fine, but paint is liquid. Liquid hurts like hell when it hits my tail." She says angrily.

"Ok, stop please, child in the room. No swearing." I tell them both.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Rave, we were just painting the wrapping paper as we always do, but I accidentally dropped the pink on Amber." He says sheepishly.

"Sorry about the burn. Names Amber." The Charmander says.

"No problem, nice to meet you Amber, I'm Rave and this is Zach." I say gesturing to the little Eevee.

"You got lucky yesterday, if I didn't find you, then you would probably be dead and frozen." She says.

"Well thank you for saving us then, Kari told me we could stay here apparently?" I say looking in Jets direction.

"Oh yeah, you both needed a place to stay so Leon said we should bring you both here." Jet tells me.

"Well thank you Jet, that's very kind." I say cheerfully.

"Well, I couldn't let you spend Christmas in a ward could I?" He says rhetorically.

"I guess not, Kari was right, you are extreamly kind." I say mainly to myself.

"Please don't flatter him, he's still a weak f-uhh... Idiot." Amber says carefully.

"Ok thanks for that Amber, anyway Rave, Zach, I have some jobs for you, Christmas is in a few days so we need to get everything prepared quickly." Jet says.

"Ok, what are they?" I ask getting slightly irritated.

"Ok, for today we can rest up, only a few hours left in the day anyway, and we will begin tomorrow. LEON! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Jet shouts into the other room.

A Ralts walks out of the other room and walks over. "Hello there, I am Leon, a friend of Jet's and Amber's, what are your names?" He asks politely.

"Well I'm Rave and the little one is Zach." I say cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Rave, and you to Zach." Leon says.

"Ok now that the formalities are over, why don't we find out some stuff about each other, it would be best if we are spending Christmas together?" Jet recommends.

"Sound's like a good idea to me, just don't screw up Jet." Amber says looking at the pouting Oshawott.

"Fine..." Jet says.

At this point the day turned into a blur, with me scolding Jet and Amber for swearing in front of a child on multiple occasions, Leon asking questions very similar to mine from earlier and finding out things about each other, all in all it was fun, Zach eventually fell asleep and Jet leaves for the bedroom, telling us not to be so loud, after half an hour Amber also goes to the bedroom.

"Uhh... Leon?" I ask.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Are those two in a relationship?" I ask slightly confused.

"No they are not, Amber is most likely pulling a prank, It's always different every time though." He tells me, not interested in the slightest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH, MY ROOM!" Jet screams before the door opens and Jet runs out.

"Oh thank god, It's just Amber's pranks" Jet says relieved, I look into his bedroom to see the Charmander in hysterics and the room painted to look like it was on fire, and quite realistic as well.

"OH MY ARCEUS THAT WAS FUN!" Amber says still laughing.

"Oh Amber, please can I sleep in peace, I gotta prep everything tomorrow." Jet says tired and grumpy.

"Oh fine you big baby, I'm gonna snooze too, Oi Rave, move would ya." Amber asks.

"Umm, sure" I say getting up, Amber takes my seat and lays down with Zach on the other side.

"Little one can stay there if he wants." Amber says before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Where do we sleep?" I ask.

"I sleep on the floor mainly, Jet has a few blankets near the TV, feel free to take some." He says before leaning against the wall.

I grab 2 blankets, I put one on the floor to make it a little less uncomfortable, I then proceed to lay down and pull the other blanket on top of me, the fire was roaring and it was quite warm so there really wasn't anything I could complain about, I close my eyes and feel myself drift off into my dream world.

*Next Morning*

I wake up to Zach pouncing on me, quite painfully as well.

"OW! Zach! Stop it."I say sternly.

"Sorry, Jet told me to get you up." He says.

"Well ok then, but next time a little less painfully please." I say while smiling.

"Ok!" He shouted with glee.

*Sigh* I get up and look around, I see no sign of Amber and Leon. I do see Jet in the kitchen area though, I walk up to him wondering what jobs he could have.

"Morning" I say while yawning.

"Hi. You ready for breakfast?" He asks, not looking away from what he was doing.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Bacon, eggs and toast, with tomato's and mushrooms, all fried together." He says, undistracted from his work

"That both sounds and smells delicious." I say excitedly.

"Good because today, while the blizzard is gone, will be busy. Go sit at the table, Zach could you call the others please." He says.

"Ok Mr Jet." Zach says happily, before running into the other room.

I take a seat at the table that is way to small for me as Jet starts putting all the food onto plates, at this moment Zach comes running at the table and jumps onto one of the chairs, then Amber and Leon exit the room talking about presents or something, they take their seats at the table and turn towards me.

"What... No really what?" I ask getting slightly confused.

"Isn't that chair, I dunno, a bit to small for ya." Amber says while giggling.

"I don't see anything bigger then this." I say while blushing.

"Ok, stop arguing, here comes the food." Calls Jet.

Jet places the plates in front of us, each one had a good amount of food that smelt delicious, I dig in straight away and don't regret it, the food was beyond amazing, it was the sort of stuff you would get in a 5 star restaurant.

"Oh wow, this is amazing..." I say completely speechless.

"You can say that again, Jet's an amazing cook, you should wait to see his Christmas dinner though" Amber mumbles through a mouthful of food.

"HMBLMBLMB!" Zach Mumbles.

"Leon? Translate?" Amber asks.

"He said more, more, more" Leon answers.

"Sorry but that's all there is." Jet says.

"It's ok, I can get Zach some food later." I say cheerfully.

Everyone continued eating while Zach ran around the room, with the blizzard out I did say I would help search for his sister. "Hey Jet?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks back

"Will you be able to excuse me and Zach for today, I said I would help him with something." I ask.

"Well sure, but that means extra tomorrow, I need to get everything sorted." He says.

"Thanks Jet, come on Zach, we better be quick." I say.

"Ok, bye mister Jet." Zach says happily.

"See ya later." Jet says before turning and walking towards the table.

Me and Zach both leave the house and wander into the forest, the snow under out feet was cold but compared to last nights blizzard, it wasn't that bad, We go towards the mountain and I see the cave, from there I retrace my steps back to where I found Zach, and it didn't take long.

"Ok Zach, this is where I found you. Any idea where to go from here?" I say.

He starts sniffing the ground. "This way." He says walking through he forest, after 10 minutes of following Zach we appear at a different part of the mountain, with a cave in the side of it. I sneak up to the cave and hear laughing from inside it.

"Oh come on, it's a small village, we can take what we want and leave, no one will be able to do anything." A cocky male voice says from within.

"I'm not so sure, we should do this quickly and quietly." Another males, slightly higher, voice says from within.

"Well, shall we attack tonight?" A deeper voice asks.

"That sounds good, a simple hit and run, no one could stop us." The cocky one says.

"That would be good, but I think we should deal with our guests first, don't you think?" The deeper voiced one asks.

I pale "Zach, run and get help, I will hold them off" I say before turning towards the cave, I turn my head and see Zach running through the bushes.

3 Pokemon leave the cave and turn towards me, A Kadabra, Scrafty and Houndoom. "Well, well well, looky here guys." The cocky Houndoom says.

"Seems our visitor is on is own, quite the mistake" The Kadabra says, he had the deep voice.

"We need take him out now, if he get's help the whole operation is gone." The higher voiced Scrafty says.

Shit, this isn't looking good, they all look at me, I can handle myself in a fight but against 3 of them, not to mention fighting and fire type moves are not good for me.

"Well then, I guess all we can do is kill him" The Houndoom says.

The Houndoom charges at me covered in flames, I jump out of the way and land next to him. "Low Kick!" I shout kicking his legs out from under him.

"I think I shall deal with the other one who got away." The Kadabra says.

"HAHAHA" The Houndoom laughs. "Your little friend won't last long against Vincent here." He says grinning evilly.

"SHIT!" I scream going after Vincent "Aura Sphere!" I shout throwing it at him. "Light Screen" He says calmly, the Aura Sphere shatters against it. "Teleport" He says and he was gone. I hope Zach will be ok, I turn towards my 2 opponents and prepare myself.

(Zach's POV)

I ran and ran and kept running, I reached the river, I knew Jets home was close to it so I followed it away from the mountain, I kept running and saw Jet's house in the distance but before I could reach it I feel a hand wrap round my throat.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Zach, your father was worried about you, he was worried about you ruining our plans, but we can't let that happen can we." He says calmly.

I start crying, I was so close and I was going to die to this psycho.

"Now then, I wish to know one thing, can you swim?" He says before throwing me into the freezing river. As I was falling all I could think about was my Sister, Fara. I brace for death...

...

I stopped. I stopped in midair.

"I think that's enough." A familiar voice says. I turn and see Leon.

"Hello there young one, I believe this kid belongs to me, I wouldn't get involved if I were you." The Kadabra says calmly.

"Well, he is a friend of mine and I would rather you didn't drown him." Leon says calmly.

Both are quiet staring each other out, I think, I can't even see Leon's eyes. He puts me down on the other side of the river.

"It seems we are at an impasse then." Leon says.

"So it seems." The Kadabra says. "Signal Beam." He says firing a strong beam at Leon. "Shadow Ball." Leon says firing a ball of dark energy into the beam, causing an explosion to occur. "Psychic." They both say at the same time, causing an interesting effect in the center, a small pink wave was created and then the air started to shake.

"Well little one, you seem well trained but against me, you're quite a simple opponent." Vincent says. "Teleport." He says and disappears. He appears behind Leon "Signal Beam." He shouts firing it point blank from behind Leon. When the beam disappeared Leon was gone.

"Well, back to work." He says looking at me.

"Magical Leaf." Leon shouts from behind Vincent, hitting him in the back with multiple razor like leaves. Vincent falls onto the floor cut up badly and bleeding.

"A fight between psychic's is a fight for the first hit, our bodies cannot take hits like other types." Leon says uninjured.

"I fell in a fair fight, that's good enough for me." He says weakly.

"An honorable opponent, I thank you for this fight." Leon says respectfully as Vincent closed his eyes.

Leon turns to me and picks me up with psychic, he brings me over the river and sets me down. "Don't worry Zach, Jet and Amber are heading to Rave right now." He tells me.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"A good psychic can read the mind of anyone." He says smiling a little. "Now then, let's get you home."

"Wait. What about my sister?" He asks.

"My mother has already seen the outcome, we have nothing to worry about." He tells me.

We walk towards the house, I was still worried about Rave though.

(Rave's POV)

The fight had been going on for a while now, I could barely stand anymore and the Houndoom and Scrafty only had some minor wounds.

"Let's finish this fucker off, then we need to find Vincent." The Scrafty said. He charges towards me ready to attack, I couldn't move so I tried to block.

"Fire Punch!" A voice shouts. I see Amber punching the Scrafty in the face, sending him flying. He gets up slightly dazed.

"You ok Rave?" She asks.

"Just about." I say standing up slowly.

"Good." She says charging towards the Scrafty and Houndoom.

(3rd Person POV)

"Metal Claw!" Amber shouts slashing wildly at the Scrafty while the Houndoom runs back into the cave. The Scrafty dodges all of them "Rock Smash!" He shouts punching Amber in the face, Rave was about to go help until he saw the red flame on Amber's tail spike up "Can't believe I was worried about you, you're just a weakling." The flame on Amber's tail instantly doubled her size. "THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DRAGON RAGE!" Amber yells at the top of her voice, she fires a powerful orb of Draconic energy at the Scrafty dealing a direct hit, smashing him into the mountain before exploding, before he could recover Amber charges "FIRE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH!" She shouts constantly hitting the Scrafty as fast as possible "FIRE PUNCH!" She bellows as load as possible punching him in the face as hard as she could, forcing cracks to appear on the wall behind the Scrafty, effectively rendering him unconscious and giving him a major concussion.

(Rave's POV)

"No body move!" The Houndoom shouts with a Houndour underneath him, with a claw round her throat, she looked terrified.

I felt rage boil inside me. "Let her go, now!" I shout.

"Why should I? I just have to wait for Vincent to get here and then we're leaving." He says smiling maliciously.

Amber grins. "That's not gonna happen, Leon went after who ever was after Zach, I hate to admit it but he can kick my ass no trouble." She says bitterly.

"Wh-What?! Vincent can't lose to a weakling from this tiny village!" He shouts, getting angrier. I see Jet sneaking up on him.

Amber starts laughing. "Are you kidding me? Any one of our parents would take you out so fast you wouldn't even know what happened." She says proudly.

The Houndoom was beginning to look worried. "No one come near me or she dies." He says in panic.

"POUND!" Jet yells bringing his Scalchop down on the Houndoom's head, at that moment the young girl gets out from under him and runs. The Houndoom looked barely Dazed and faced Jet. "DARK PULSE!" He shouts firing a blast of dark energy at Jet sending him flying through the forest.

"Fara! Get back here you bitch." The Houndoom shouts to the Houndour now hiding behind Amber.

"Stay Away!" She screams.

"You will listen to your father or end up like your brother Zach!" He shouts once more, so he was Zach's father, good.

I charge forward at the Houndoom. "Low Kick!" I shout, taking his legs out from under him, I attack once more before he even hits the ground. "Bone Rush!" I shout even louder, hitting him over and over again with a bone made out of aura, once finished I kick him away from me. "Aura Sphere!" I shout throwing a powerful blast of aura at him, knocking him into the wall.

"St-Stop!" He screams in fear and pain.

"You don't deserve to beg, not after the things you've done, now it ends! CLOSE COMBAT!" I yell at the top of my voice, I launch a barrage of kicks and punches at the Houndoom, once I'm done he falls to the ground beaten half to death.

"Nicely done." Amber says smiling.

I fall onto the ground, completely exhausted. "Yeah...let's just take... them to the village... and them get some... rest." I say panting.

"There won't be any need." I look behind me to see Kari. She points at the two unconscious Pokemon and they disappear. "Phew, that's an exhausting task" Kari says looking a little tired.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"Roya City, it's very far away and because of that it's very tiring." She tells me. "Well then, let's get you home."

And there we were, at Jets house, along with Jet who looked uninjured for someone who took a dark pulse point blank, "Thanks again Kari, if you weren't there, I'd probably be dead." Jet says thankfully.

"Don't let it worry you Jet, what you did was brave, if slightly foolish." She says. "Any way, I'm going to go now, have fun children." She says sweetly before Teleporting away.

The next few days were uneventful, with Zach and Fara really happy to see each other once again, Jet telling me about some plan to get back at Amber, I also talked to Leon quite a bit while helping him with the decorations, Amber was in charge of making sure we didn't get snowed in, and keep the fire running, Jet cooked meals and did some shopping, Zach and Fara just played around, the days went by as a blur and it was finally time to get up to Christmas, of course I can't get a peaceful waking.

"OOF!" I shout as 2 little bundles of fluff jump on me.

"Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas." They both shout into my face.

"Ok, ok, just get off please." I say tiredly.

"Good morning Rave, I think you should get up now, lest you want these to jumping on you once again." Leon tells me from the sofa.

"Yeah, cmon, its noon already." Zach says.

"Ok I get it, you want your presents, well let's go then." I say

"YAY!" They both scream.

"We head to the tree that Amber cut down and me and Leon decorated. "Ok then, Fara and Zach should go first." Jet says.

Both the kids run up to the presents with there name on it, Fara tore into hers straight away and got a pink ribbon. "Thank you guys." She says smiling, Leon helped her put the ribbon on.

Zach was next and he found 2 things within his present, 1 was an Everstone and the other was a pendent with the colour of fire, water and lighting in the shape on a triangle. "Thanks for the pendent but what about the Everstone?" He asks confused.

"The Everstone was my idea, evolution stones are very rare and you are quite a strong Eevee, this Everstone will give you as much time as you need to choose an evolution." Leon says.

"Thank you Leon." Zach says.

"Ok I'm getting mine next." Amber says charging forward. Amber tore the wrapping paper to pieces and she finds some cookies and 2 red wristbands. "Nice wristbands and are those your cookies Jet?" She asks.

"Sure are!" Jet exclaims.

"F-Uhh, Yeah..." Amber says stopping herself.

Jet walks up next and opens his present, he was given a Wok and Spatula. "Looks like you 2 know what to get me, thats for sure." Jet says smiling.

"I think I shall go next, if that's ok with you Rave?" Leon asks.

"Sure, no problem." I say.

Leon walks up to the last to remaining presents and opens his. Inside he get's a Pendent with the Male symbol on it. "Hmm, was this your idea Amber?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, it was, admit it, you look quite girly until you speak." She says.

"Very well, thank you Amber." Leon says politely.

Well it was now my turn, I go up to the last present, open it and find something completely unexpected. I find myself looking at 3 flight tickets to the Calia Archipelago. "Wow, thank you so much, but why 3?" I ask.

"Because we don't posses the time or skills to look after children, we thought they would be best going with you." Leon tells me.

"Wow, if you think that's for the best then I'll go for it." I say enthusiastically.

"Ok, PARTY TIME!" Jet yells in front of everyone.

So we had a pretty fun party, I saw Jet at the doorway doing something part way through, when I asked him he just said don't mention anything to Amber, Then Jet started on the food while Fara and Zach kept playing with me, I always enjoy a good game of tag. Jet called us all for dinner and boy was it good, everyone had finished eating so fast that Jet barely got any rest from all the cooking he did. After I helped Jet with the washing up he called us all together for a picture, he grabs a camera from a chest next to the TV and starts organizing us.

"Ok Fara and Zach, Stand to the right of the doorway, Rave to the left, Leon and Amber, stand in the doorway." He tells us.

Everyone moved to where they were told and he prepared the camera, he clicked something on the camera and ran next to me as quickly as possible, "Everyone smile." He said before the camera clicked and flashed.

"Ok then, Amber, its revenge time." Jet said cheekily.

"Jet, you haven't gotten revenge on me for the past 5 years, what are you going to try now?" Amber said cruelly

"Look up." Jet says while smiling.

Everyone looks up, and above Amber and Leon is mistletoe. Leon is reaction-less and Amber pales very badly.

"I-I'm gonna kill you later Jet." Amber growls.

"It seems Jet has planned this out well, I say we get it over with quickly, prolonging it will just make it more awkward." Leon says slightly embarrassed.

"Oh fuck it." Amber says while blushing, she quickly gives Leon a kiss on the lips before looking away while blushing heavily. Leon stays still with a curious expression on his face. "I have never done that before. It's a new thing that's for sure" Leon says.

"Jet, I hate you right now." Amber says still blushing. Everyone besides Amber and Leon who still had a curious expression on his face laughed.

The Christmas festivities lasted the whole day, upon looking at the tickets, our flight will be picking us up tomorrow at noon so we didn't have long. Once all the festivities were over and done with every one went to sleep, Amber had thrown a fire punch at Jet earlier, knocking him out, she then carried him to his bed, she then fell asleep on the couch with Fara and Zach at her feet, Leon fell asleep against the wall again, and I laid on the floor, I will be returning home tomorrow, with 2 new additions to the family, I really couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

Morning came soon enough, We all walked towards the square, hoping to get there before noon, once we had reached the square we saw a massive Drifblim with a boxlike structure with a door on it underneath it.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye kids." I say sadly.

"Bye Jet. Bye Amber. Bye Leon." They say together.

"See ya kids, and you to Rave, come visit again at some point." Jet says.

"Enjoy yourself Children." Leon says

"Later, Rave" Amber says.

"Goodbye my friends, hopefully we will meet in the future once again, we need to go kids, enter the carriage." I say.

I enter the carriage and sit down, I look out the window to see all 3 of them waving at me. I wave back at them as we rise into the air, it was goodbye and I hoped to see them again.

*End Of Flashback*

(Summer's POV)

"And that is all i'm capable of showing. Memories are strong things, yet for the psychic, they can be made into weapons, shields or even stories." Leon says to us.

"That was a good story Leon, but we all did live through that, anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep." Jet says before laying down.

"Yeah, same." Amber says also laying down.

I stay up for a while longer along with Leon until a thought comes across me.

"Leon, your a psychic right?" I ask.

"Yes I am." Leon responds.

"The how come you didn't notice the mistletoe Jet put up?" I ask.

Leon walks up to me and whispers something. "Who says I didn't notice?" He says before walking back and sitting back down, giving me plenty to think about, I feel myself nodding off as I go to sleep.

**Me: Well that took way to long.**

**Summer: I enjoyed that story, thank you very much.**

**Leon. You are welcome, please don't mention what happened last night to Amber please.**

**Amber: Mention what.**

**Summer: N-N-Nothing.**

**Amber: Fine, I don't care anyway.**

**Jet: Well that was the special, extra long as well, enjoy people cause steam is coming out of Ratmaster's ears.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Breakdowns

**Me: Well, I'm ill once again, and so because of that this may be a short chapter, not sure, but it's mainly some character development, not a whole lot to do with the story.**

**Jet: Please read anyway, it's got some funny and heartwarming moments, And a really creepy moment. :)**

**Me: I'm also planning on something new, I shall be mentioning certain soundtracks that would be perfect for certain situations from now on. Battle, emotional, epic and humorous soundtracks that should suit a certain situation.**

**Amber: That might be good *Whisper***

**Me: Ok? You sure that's a good soundtrack for you?**

**Amber: It's a surprise, ok?**

**Me: Well ok, Leon and Summer are somewhere else so I guess we shall begin, tell me in the review section if you think the soundtrack thing is a good idea.**

Chapter 6: Summer's Tears

(Summer's POV)

We had been walking for quite some time through the forest, some of the scenery I had seen was amazing, but...

"I'M SO BORED!" Screamed Amber.

Most of the time, we had Amber shouting into our ears about how bored she was, it was beginning to get on even my nerves, I would have said something if she didn't intimidate me so much, I don't know how Jet or Leon could handle it, the day was nearly over so hopefully I could get some sleep.

"Sorry, what was that Amber?" Asked Jet after removing his headphones, well, I now know how he can stand the noise. He puts his headphones back on straight away.

"Amber, I realize that you're bored, but I would expect you to have some self control." Leon says, a tint of irritation in his voice.

"I have to go through half a year of this! Oh Arceus help me!" Amber shouts.

Something in the back of my head tells me to whistle and so I did, A peaceful and relaxing tune comes to mind straight away and Amber stops, then falls over. I stop whistling right away.

"W-What happened!?" I ask confused.

"It seems you know grass whistle. It can put Pokemon to sleep, not as effective against me because of my training." Leon tells me.

"O-Oh." I say slightly embarrassed.

"I think this is enough reason to stop for the night. Summer please could you stop Jet." Leon say's pointing to Jet who was still walking through the forest.

"Ok." I say running after Jet. I was just about to tap him on the shoulder before I trip over a rock and fall on him, knocking us both to the ground. "OW!" I shout.

"What the hell!?" An angry Jet screams.

"So-So-Sorry!" I scream terrified. Jet looks at me and his face softens, then blushes.

"Yeah, o-ok, please can you get off me now?" He asks red faced.

I only just realized I was laying on top of him, I get off blushing and I turn away from him. "So-Sorry" I stutter.

"No problem." He says. He looks over to Leon and Amber. "What's happened to Amber!?" He yells.

"Do-Don't wo-worry." I stutter timidly.

"What happened?" He asks.

"She's just asleep, Leon says we should stop..." I say nervously.

"Oh, Ok." He says with his cheesy grin, something I have noticed about Jet is that he is always cheerful.

We both walk back to Leon who had already gotten the camp fire started, I have no idea how he gathered all the wood in that short time or set it alight, until I see Amber's tail in the fire.

"So Amber's tail is in the fire, that should keep her asleep all night, now how about some sleep." Jet says while yawning.

"That sounds like a good idea, I shall monitor the surrounding area to protect Summer." Leon says before sitting on a nearby log before going silent.

"Well then Summer, you can sleep on the log if you want, I'm gonna sleep on the grass." Jet says before laying down a few meters from the fire, I look around for the log he was talking about and see a hollow log on the other side of the fire, I crawl inside it and go to sleep.

"G'Night Summer." Jet shouts.

"Goodnight Jet." I say before nodding off.

(Leon's POV)

I never have dreams, or nightmares because my mother trained me to just create empty space, as it helps with my focus. While sleeping I have to put out a psychic barrier, anyone who enters it will be picked up.

"So you're the meddler?" Says a dark voice.

I look around only to see someone who can only be described as wearing darkness itself. "Who are you?" I say confused.

"No one needs to know who I am, all you need to know is if you continue to try and protect Summer, then I shall torment you as well, and even your friends." He says while gesturing with his arms? or some sort of limb.

"I have been trained to fight off any mental challenge, what makes you think you can do that to me?" I say calmly.

"Well, I can't, not at the moment, without some form of middle ground I can't use my full power, but consider this a warning, you can't stop what you can't fight, can you fight the darkness?" He says tauntingly.

I suddenly feel myself being forced into another mental plain. "What the!?" I shout.

"I did say without middle ground, I can't use my full power, but what if a distraction was put in place?" He says smiling.

I pale instantly, he was distracting me and I didn't even notice. I fall into what looks to be a forgotten battle field, littered with dead bodies, I also notice 2 familiar figures as well. Amber and Summer, if Jet isn't there then, that can only mean his secret is helping him.

(Summer's POV)

**AN: Now time for a test, lets see if the soundtrack thing is a good idea. Play "World's Creepiest OSTs Ever: Pendulum"**

"Welcome to my domain!" The dark figure exclaims.

"NO NO NO!" I scream. Not this place again.

"Where are we?!" Amber shouts looking around.

"So this is what Summer goes through, but it also pulled us 2 in as well, this isn't good." Leon say slightly worried.

"Now that everyone is present, let the horrors begin" He says evilly.

The world turns to darkness, before a new scene appears. I see something I don't even want to think about, I see Pokemon left and right killing each other, blood everywhere, bodies falling, It seems to real to be just a nightmare. I was terrified, I just wanted it all to end.

"Please stop..." I whisper over the screams and cries.

I look up to see a sword go through muscly Pokemon's heart, delivered from a fat Pokemon with big hands. only for him to get hit with multiple blades of water, from a frog like Pokemon with a strange scarf and for him to fall to someone else, it was an endless cycle of death.

"Stop... Please... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I scream.

I feel myself get pulled back to the previous darkness and to the other battlefield.

**AN: Ok you can stop it now, tell me in the reviews if it's a good idea please.**

"How do you like a taste of what this once was, a massive war caused by those who mess with the powers beyond there control." The dark figure says laughing slightly

"What the fuck did I just see?!" Amber screams holding her head, looking scared.

"What was that?" Leon says in a small voice.

"That is what will come if you meddle, just give the girl to me and you will be fine." He says smugly.

"Wait. Where's Jet?!" Amber shouts at the figure.

I notice the figure hesitate for a second before taking a confused look. "What? Who is Jet?" He says before taking a concentrated look and closing his eyes. He opens his eyes a few seconds later looking very surprised. "How can he resist my nightmares?!" He screams into the sky. "No matter, he isn't important." The figure says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Jet, please wake up, please help!" I scream as loud as possible.

(Jet's POV)

"Please help!" I hear someone scream, I wake up.

"Ugh..." I say looking around, it was very dark apart from the fire that was now very small. I don't know what I heard but I can just about make everyone out, probably my imagination, before I go back to sleep though the moon peaks out from behind a cloud and shows me the truth, everyone was surrounded in shadows.

"Oh no!" I shout, I run up to Amber and try waking her, to no avail, Summer was the same, and so was Leon, why was I left out... Oh. Maybe it's about time I mention my secret now as I should be using it, I have some strange aura, Leon once explained it to me and this was in his exact words "It's like you have the aura of multiple Pokemon, it's a massive build up of aura power yet it's disconnected, If it was connected then you would have a stronger aura then even the strongest of Lucario." He told me. That also makes it next to impossible to attack me mentally, as I seem to change mental wavelengths constantly. Ok enough talk, time to get to work.

"Ok, just like Leon taught me." I say before closing my eyes, I focus my aura out side of my body before using it to search around, I look around and see many different kinds of Pokemon, probably the forests residents, not useful, time to change tactic and focus on there emotions, I focus around some more before noticing a certain nervousness coming from a Noctowl, perfect.

I look up and see it in a tree, It seems to looking around nervously, as if on guard, this was all the evidence I need, my father, during training, taught me that my scalchop makes a good melee and ranged weapon, and a good shield, time to put that training to work. I throw my scalchop at the Noctowl scoring a direct hit on its head and a fairly loud squawk as it falls out of the tree. upon hitting the ground he slowly gets up before looking in my direction, I have to be careful now, I'm at a massive disadvantage in the dark.

"Look man, don't hurt me please, I took the job because it was easy pay, just let me go." The Noctown says, obviously fearful, and a teenager by the sound of it.

"Job? I don't care, my friends are in trouble, give me the dusk stone and leave." I say seriously.

"I-I-I don't have it, I was told to bury it near you, I can't remember where, I was to do that then collect the Snivy once all of you were surrounded in those freaky shadows, when you weren't I got worried so I decided to wait and see, then you threw that shell at me, just please let me go!" He says frightened.

"Fine, go but don't even take a job like this again, got it?" I say with as much intimidation as possible.

"Ye-Yes sir!" He squawks before flying off.

Looks like I have to do this the hard way, If I can't cut off the middle ground then I need to move them away. I go and try to pick up Summer but she wouldn't move, at all, neither would the others, oh Arceus looks like I'm gonna have to do what Leon does. I focus my aura and put a barriar around each one of them, hoping they will wake up soon.

(Leon's POV)

We had gone through 3 more nightmares, each different and equally as bad, I was having trouble coping with them, I don't know how long the others could last, Summer has already been reduced to a sobbing mess and Amber seemed to be trying to attack the figure on multiple occasions, but her expression was one of a scared child, just trying to get away from the darkness.

"Once again you attack? Once again you must learn it's useless. Ready for nightmare number 5?" He say's evilly before laughing. Just then his laughing stops and he falls onto one knee, the darkness around him weakening slightly. Now was my chance, I release as much aura as possible trying to force the figure out this place.

"Damn kids and there damn aura, I hate the stuff, fine, I will leave for tonight but remember, every night is the same, no one escapes the darkness." The figure laughs before disappearing, I felt tired after using so much aura but I feel myself waking up. Finally the nightmares end.

I wake up to a beautiful sunrise, how ironic after what we just went through, I look around and see the others waking up to and Jet standing still panting heavily, if I wasn't mistaken then this was simple overuse of aura.

(Jet's POV)

I fall to the ground after the others wake up, completely exhausted, Leon walks over to me and helps me up, he takes me over to the log and lets me sit on it.

"Well done Jet, looks like the both the training me and your father gave you really helped, but I'm worried about Summer, her emotions are really messed up at the moment, Amber isn't much better either, I will try calm Amber, you help Summer." He tells me before walking towards Amber who looked equally scared and pissed off.

I get up onto my unsteady feet and look inside the log I was sitting on, Summer was there crying hysterics. I help her out of the log and sit her on the ground, letting her and me lean against then log. I have no idea what to do from here, should I speak? No stupid idea, I will just mess it up, should I do something funny? Probably not the best idea to be acting like an idiot at this moment in time. She was still crying heavily before looking at me with one of the most pained expressions I had even seen, I know what to do now, hopefully Amber won't poke fun at me later.

**AN: Ok time for soundtrack number 2: Play World's Most Emotional Music Ever: A Thousand Words.**

I sit as close as possible to her and I pull her into my arms, sometimes a friendly hug can help the pain, she pulls herself closer to me before crying into my chest, I whisper simple things to her, stuff even I can't mess up, just telling her it would be ok, eventually she calms down before pulling herself out of my arms and looking at me with the cutest eyes I had even seen, they made me very nervous

"Thank you..." She says to me, smiling slightly. I just give her one of my cheesy grins, she rests her head on me once again, making me blush slightly "Please don't go..." She says sobbing slightly. "Please don't ever leave me, you are the only friends I have..." She says tears running down her face.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever, you're my friend, I don't leave my friends, ask Amber, or Leon." I say smiling slightly before giving her another hug which she accepts without argue.

(Leon's POV)

I go over to Amber hoping that she was ok, while she is strong physically her tough demeanor is just a facade to hide her true self, a simple teenage girl who just wants people to like her for who she is.

"Amber, how are you." I say calmly siting next to her.

She doesn't reply, she just sits there with her hands on her head, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Please talk to me Amber, it helps to talk." I say using a kind voice.

"I-I was helpless... I-I couldn't do anything..." She says weakly.

I just listen to her, Amber has never been like this, even during the fight we had she gave her all, and gave me some nasty hits.

"Amber, don't think like that, your one of the strongest people I know." I say trying to be supportive

"Yeah right... I couldn't even beat you, I'm just a useless pile of crap..." She says depressingly.

This was enough. I grab Amber's shoulders and force her to stand up, looking me in the eyes. "Amber! Don't you ever say that again! You're the strongest girl I know, the first person to ever actually injure me as well, even while in that nightmare you never gave up, you kept trying, and you will keep trying as well, don't ever call yourself useless again!" I shout at her.

Tears stop flowing from her eyes as a surprised expression works across her face, she eventually smiles and I let go of her, she gives me one of her cocky grins and lightly hits my arm.

**AN: Ok you can stop the music now.**

"Don't let this get to your head then, cause I still want to beat ya!" She exclaims before looking behind me.

"Awwww." She says using mock enthusiasm. I turn around and see Summer in Jet's arms, looking much calmer then before.

"Oh this is good blackmail material." Amber says.

"Amber, Amber, Amber, I highly recommend you don't lest you want them finding out about your little breakdown." I say as Amber's smile disappears and she turns to me sneering.

"Fine, just make sure your ready for our future fight, I swear I'm gonna beat ya." She says tauntingly before kicking the ash of the fire everywhere.

I get up and walk towards the cute pair, Jet looks up and me and blushes heavily, Summer does the same and they both split up clearly embarrassed.

"it's not what it looks like!" Jet exclaims.

"I understand, considering the emotions I feel coming from Summer right now, she's very happy, I'm glad you cheered her up, but we should get moving, It won't be long till we enter the Tola Meadow and well on our way to Elas town." I tell them

"Oh nice, I have been to Elas town in the past, it has a good market, we might be able to get something to shut Amber up." Jet say happily.

"I heard that!" Amber shouts from 8 meters away.

"Umm... Can I look at your map Jet?" Summer asks Jet.

"Well, Leon has it." He tells her

"Leon?" She asks me.

"Very well." I say taking it out of my bag and handing it to her.

She looks at it intently before saying something. "Jet? Where is Hetisu city?" She asks me.

"Umm... I have absolutely no idea." He says bluntly.

"I do" I say joining in.

"Really? Where?" She asks me.

"It was an old city of the past, It was destroyed in the Shadow War that took place 200 years ago, it was at the base of Luna Tower, thats where we are heading." I reply

"Ok, thank you." She says before picking up her pack.

"I just have 1 question, how does someone with amnesia know of a city even I don't know about?" Jet asks with a confused expression.

Summer's face pales slightly.

"Jet, Summer has suffered through some pretty horrible things this night, maybe we shouldn't try prying." I say carefully.

"Ok then, Summer, Amber, Let's go." Jet says in his normally cheerful manner.

We walk for a few hours before reaching the edge of the forest and we enter the massive Tola Meadow, Just one big field of green grass and berry bushes. Summer looks ahead with an amazed expression and Amber and Jet start jumping around before they nod to one another.

"Ready?" Amber asks.

"Ready." Jet replies.

They both jump into the air before screaming. "Here we come you darkness wielding bastard!"

I could only facepalm at the moment they were having.

**Summer: Wow, that was very good.**

**Me: Really? YAY!**

**Summer: *Whimpers slightly***

**Me: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.**

**Jet: Well, those nightmares left her on edge, couldn't you have made them nicer?**

**Me: Yes but that wouldn't go well with the story.**

**Amber: Leave him be, he did a good job on this chapter, beyond scaring us half to death.**

**Leon: Even I was affected so I can say they were pretty horrific.**

**Me: Yeah well, we gotta finish it off here for today, review and tell me what you think. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: A Blazing Mystery

**Me: I have pretty much nothing to do at home so expect a few more chapters coming out in succession, until I head back to college.**

**Jet: What do you have planned for this chapter?**

**Me: Err... Nothing important. *Shifty Eyes***

**Amber: That wasn't suspicious at all.**

**Summer: Can we please start?**

**Leon: I concur, let us begin before Jet asks more questions.**

**Me: Very well, let the chapter begin, apparently the ost's was a good idea so I will carry them on.**

Chapter 7: Mystery of The Elements

(Jet's POV)

Well, we had reached the Tola Meadow, and after wandering through it for a couple of days it seem's everyone was getting fed up of the same thing day after day, not to mention it was getting colder everyday, winter would be here in a couple of months.

"How long do we have left?" I ask Leon.

"I'm not sure, a couple more day's I assume." He replies.

"Oh." I reply obviously bored, I gave Amber my headphones to shut her up, she seems pretty content with them.

"Maybe we should stop for some food?" I ask.

"It's noon so why not." Leon say's "Summer, Amber, we shall be stopping for food now." Leon tells them, and Amber mentally I'm assuming considering she heard it.

"Well, what do we have in the bag Summer?" I ask her.

She takes the bag off her back and hands it to me with a smile, ever since the nightmare incident she seems to act a lot less nervous around all of us, and Amber didn't take the piss out of us what really surprised me. Anyway, I take a look in the bag and see mainly berries, we started gathering some berries in the Meadow to keep food stocks high, I also see some fish as well, perfect.

"Leon, Amber, fire please." I say taking some fish and some Sitrus berries out of the bag, I also go into my bag and get some oil and a frying pan.

"Fire's up." Amber tells me.

I walk up to the fire and hold the frying pan over it, I put some oil in the pan and let it heat up for a short amount of time, once that's done I ask Amber to pass me the ingredients, she complies and passed them to me, I add the fish to the pan and squeeze some Sitrus berries on top of the fish, letting the zesty juice get into them, I also add some salt for flavor and I let it cook, flipping it sometimes and soon it was done. I put a blanket on the floor, then a plate to rest the fish on, I cut it into 8 pieces, everyone sits down.

"Now then, dig in!" I exclaim.

The moment I say this Amber is first in grabbing 2 pieces and eating them faster than starving Snorlax (I will be using that expression a bit, I can't forget what happened so easily.) Leon takes one and eats it normally, I grab mine and start chewing on it and Summer eats hers slowly and after some time we were finished. We start to pack everything up and that didn't take too long, after a short amount of time we were ready to leave again.

"Shall we go now?" Summer asks.

"Yep." I respond in my usual cheery way.

"HELLO!" Someone shouts from far away, we look in the voices direction to see someone walking up to us, upon getting closer we notice he is a Buizel.

"Hello there, I was just passing through and I was wondering if you wanted to doing any trading?" He asks producing a bag full of different items.

"Well, we don't have much on us, we do have a bit of money though." I say.

"Well that's no problem, I have an actual shop set up a bit south of here, it's just a 10 minute walk, nothing far, wanna come check out my wares?" He asks once again.

"Well, I see no harm in it." I say going after the Buizel, the others follow not long after, we walk for a short amount of time exchanging small talk and after 10 minutes we reach what doesn't look to be anything new.

"So where are these wares of yours?" Leon asks

"Oh almost there." He says while continuing to move ahead. We follow him under a small tree before everything goes upside down, a rope attached round my foot, a snare trap, I notice it got pretty much everyone.

"Some people are so gullible," He says while walking towards us. "I'll be taking these." He say's taking the headphones off Amber, if he thinks he can steal from me this easily, he has another thought coming.

"Oh you bastard, wait until I catch ya." I say taking my scalchop out and slashing the rope around my feet, he smiles and runs, at very high speeds.

"Oh really? No one has ever caught me!" He shouts not stopping.

"Really?" I say smiling before giving chase.

(Amber's POV)

I has just finished using my tail to burn through the rope before I see Jet chase after the thief, what I saw I couldn't believe, or was it what I couldn't see, Jet pretty much disappeared along with the Buizel.

"Looks like Jet had given chase, let us go after him." Leon says calmly.

"What? When the hell did Jet become that fast?" I ask really confused.

"Even I'm not sure, but he can move faster than me now, we should move, Psychic!" He says before using his Psychic energy to lift us off the ground and he starts running at high speeds in the direction the Buizel took off in, once we catch up he was so gonna get it.

(The Buizels POV)

That was too easy to be true, these headphones should go for a good price, and I should have lost them by now, I turn around and see a very angry Oshawott on my tail, matching my speed.

**AN: Now here comes a good part, play Fairy Tail: Bucks Thieves**

**"**GIVE ME MY HEADPHONES BACK YOU BASTARD!" He yells at me, he didn't slow down either, and kept on chasing me and chasing me, I just couldn't shake this guy off my tail.

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO STOP OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He yells once again, I'm not far now, just a little further.

He gives chase for a little longer, I have no idea how he was keeping up with me but I was really pushing how fast I can run

"OK, THAT'S IT!" He yells at me before speeding up, he was now catching up to me, oh Arceus this isn't good!

"PISS OFF." I yell back trying to move faster, I was already pushing limits as it was.

"NO CHANCE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN AND YOU KNOW IT!" He bellows at me, he was only a few meters away from me now and catching up fast, I see where I have to go in the distance, just a little further, I then feel a hand grab my flotation sack.

**AN: And stop, this was basically something of an experiment, still not solid on the soundtracks just yet.**

(Jet's POV)

I stood there with the Buizel under my foot panting, I hardly ever have to run like that, but when I do, not many people can keep up with me, my dad did say he would focus on improving my speed during training, and it worked.

"Well then, I recommend you give me the headphARRGH!" I scream as pain wracks my body, I fall over in agony trying to stay conscious, I look up to see 2 other Pokémon helping the Buizel off the floor, an Emolga and Quilava.

"Thank you Kelly, this guy is insanely quick." The Buizel says facing the Emolga.

"Don't mention it Dan, Keith here said he heard shouting so we came and saw this prick here." She says pointing towards me.

I force my body to lift me up and face them, everywhere hurt like hell and I could barely move.

"Looks like the water type wants one more Thunderbolt." Kelly says facing me.

"Fuck. You." I say looking her in the eye.

"A tough guy? Let's see you handle this then, Electro Ball!" She shouts firing a ball of lightning at me, no time to dodge, it hits and it hurts, pain ripples through my body as I lose consciousness.

(Summer's POV)

We had been flying towards somewhere at high-speed before we reach what looked like a ruined stone building of some kind, probably used to be a tower.

"Well, this is where they are, I sense 4 people inside, 1 is probably Jet, the rest would be either thieves or other captives, be careful." Leon warns us before entering, me and Amber follow him and we enter a stone brick hallway, not very long and very mossy.

"Um, Leon, what so we do when we find them?" I ask quietly.

"We proceed to make a plan to suit the situation." Leon says calmly.

I stay quiet after hearing that, we continue to move through the hall way a short while until we hear some voices behind an old wooden door, we stop and listen.

"Look, we can't keep him here, if he recovers and escapes then we won't be able to catch him." A voice says, it sounds like the Buizel that stole from us.

"This coming from the so-called fastest thief on the Tola Meadow." A feminine voice says.

"Look, I'm not kidding, he actually caught me!" The Buizel exclaims.

"That's a new one on me." A quiet male voice says.

"Fine, but we ain't gonna kill him, I refuse to have a death on my head." The feminine voice says

"I don't want to kill him either but we need to think of something." The Buizel says again.

"CAN YOU STOP ARGUING!" A pained voice shouts. It was Jet's voice!

"2 Powerful thunder type moves and you can still move, what the hell are you?" The feminine voice says

"An Oshawott you moron, now let me go!" Jet says, in obvious pain and his social problem coming into play.

"My Arceus he's annoying, can we just tie him to a boat and send him off to sea, he's a water type so he will be fine." The feminine voice says once again.

Leon looks at us and gestures at us to move back, we both comply and once we had moved a few meters away from the door he starts gathering dark energy in his hands and once it was a decent size, he throws it at the door ripping it to pieces, Leon scares me sometimes.

"THE FUCK!" The Buizel screams.

We all run into the room to see a Buizel on the floor with wooden shards covering him, a Quilava and an Emolga around a table.

"Who the hell are you!?" The female Emolga shouts."

"Oh Arceus, it's the guys who were with him!" The Buizel shouts, sounding worried while pointing at Jet.

I see Jet stuck in a small cage and he seemed to be in bad shaped, you could see noticeable burns on his body and a much more serious one on his chest.

"Oh no... JET!" I scream running towards him, the Buizel moves in front of me.

"Get back!" He shouts standing in front of me, I look behind me to see Amber chuck the Quilava out of a window and the Emolga trying to get through Leon's shield. I had no time for this, Jet was injured and he needed help, but I don't know how to fight!

"Please just let him go!" I beg.

"No chance, we can't have him getting a guild on our tails." He says facing me, looks like I had no choice, I charge at him, at that moment something came to mind. "Tackle!" I shout ramming him, he grunts a little but withstands the hit.

"You asked for it! Ice Punch!" He shouts before hitting me, I feel myself getting thrown back before everything dulls, I can hear vague noises around me, I regain some senses enough to know I was in a lot of pain, I felt like crying until I look in Jets direction, he looked in agony as he tried to stand up, he takes his scalchop off and hits the cage with it, doing next to nothing before falling over, I expected him to get up and try again but he didn't, he stayed down I noticed something that made my heart stop, he started coughing up blood.

I get up instantly, ignoring all the pain "JET!" I scream catching the Buizel's attention, it was all his fault that Jet was this badly injured. "How could you!" I shout at him, tears streaming out of my eyes, at this moment my body started moving on its own.

**AN: Now for some battle music, if people enjoy this then tell me in the reviews and then they will stay. Play World's Greatest Battle OSTs Ever: Rule The Battlefield**

I dash forward. "TACKLE!" I scream ramming the Buizel with all my might, he did more than grunt this time, he yelps as he is thrown into the wall, I charge once again letting instinct take over, letting my body teach my mind, and because of that more moves started coming to mind "BULLET SEED!" I scream firing multiple seeds at high-speed, hitting him, each one leaving red marks, he puts his arms in front of his face trying to block them, I stop and he recovers quickly. "Water Gun!" He shouts firing a blast of water at me, my instincts don't tell me to dodge, instead I take the hit, barely feeling a thing, he charges at me "Ice Punch!" He shouts once more launching a frozen fist at me, I put my hand up and catch it, stopping the punch without much trouble, enough was enough, time to end this. "NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN! LEAF BLADE!" I scream cutting him across the chest with the leaf on my tail, I didn't go deep enough to kill but certainly enough to incapacitate him.

**AN: And stop, I think these ost's are a good idea, tell me what you think in a review. :D**

I stand there panting, the Buizel on the floor bleeding badly, he would need to get that fixed or it could be a problem, I go over to Jet's cage before using Leaf Blade once more to cut it open, I pull Jet out and look around, I see Leon, completely uninjured, holding the Emolga over his shoulder, unconscious.

"I'm impressed, you dealt with that Buizel nicely." Leon says holding a surprised look, at this moment Amber come through the door looking a little battered dragging the Quilava, who was in much worse shape, she throws him towards the middle of the room without much effort.

"This guy really didn't know when to quit." Amber says sounding a little ticked off. I notice Jet's breathing starting to sound labored, I panic.

"HELP, JET'S HURT BADLY!" I shout at the both of them.

Amber takes a worried look before running over, as did Leon.

"Hmm, He seems to have taken a few thunder type moves, that Emolga was a strong one as well, these are not wounds to laugh about, Amber bring the table over." Leon says pointing towards the table in the middle of the room, Amber complies and brings the table over, once that was done Leon uses Psychic to lay Jet on the table.

"Summer, the bag please." Leon asks me, I notice the bag still on my back, I had forgotten about that. I pass him the bag and he takes out some berries and a medical kit,

"First things first, Amber, could you secure the ruffians please, we don't need them escaping." He say's as he takes out a mortar and pestle, I remember him teaching me about everything in the medical kit as it could save someones life, looks like he wasn't kidding.

He starts by taking out 4 berries, 2 Oran and 2 Rawst berries, he take an Oran berry and crushed it, he then feeds it to Jet, he does the same with a Rawst berry, his breathing seemed less labored afterwards. He takes the remaining 2 berries and puts them in the mortar before turning them into a paste.

"Summer, pass me the bandages and scissors would you?" He asks me, I comply by giving him the requested items.

He puts the paste on some of Jets more serious burns before bandaging them up, once he was done he packed everything away and Jet was covered in bandages.

"Well then, we won't be able to move him for half a day so I recommend we spend the night here, I'm sure our hosts will comply." Leon says looking towards the 3 Pokémon tied together at the end of the room, he looks at the Buizel before going over there with some bandages and covering the cut I gave him.

"Well then, you girls go find somewhere to sleep for tonight, I will stay here with Jet, if our hosts try anything I shall deal with it." Leon says before sitting down, looking out the window, we still had plenty of time to look around as well.

"Let's go Summer." Amber says walking out the room, I follow and we go through the only other door in this building, directly opposite this one, we open it only to see a room very similar to the last one, only there were 2 sets of stairs, some going up and some going down.

"Well then, you go up and I'll go down." Amber says before heading down the stairs, I head up the other set and reach the next floor that couldn't really be explored, the roof had collapsed in and a lot of the walls had also fallen apart, I look around a bit before deciding to head back downstairs.

"LEON! YOU'RE GONNA WANNA SEE THIS!" Amber yells from downstairs.

(Leon's POV)

I hear Amber calling me and wonder what to do, I really didn't want to leave Jet alone with the thieves just in case they escape, but my answer came when Summer arrived.

"I'll stay here with Jet, you go see Amber." She said, it was surprising how brave she had gotten, or it could just be her other emotions outweighing them. I head into the next room and see Amber on some stairs that seem to head down.

"Leon, hows your Unown reading?" She asks me.

"It counts, let me guess, you found some inscriptions?" I ask.

"Sorta, you really need to see this." She says before walking down the stairs. I follow after her and she leads me through what looks like a dungeon and to a red door with black edges, the door had Unown inscriptions in it, my skills in Unown were quite good but It would take some time to translate.

"Hmm... I'm gonna need something to write on." I say, Amber runs up the stairs, and a few minutes later returns with a stone slab and sharp rock, guess we should have brought some writing materials.

"Well, we didn't bring any paper or pens so this is best you're getting." Amber says before heading upstairs, I start to work on the translation but I soon notice there are some different symbols underneath, something I cannot read.

(Jet's POV)

I feel myself waking up, as I open my eyes I didn't have the sun burning my eyes out so that's a good start. I look around and see the 3 thieves tied up, looks like the others did it, was Summer ok though?

"Jet? JET! I hear before getting hugged by a very familiar grass snake, I shout out in pain as I feel something burn my chest, she lets go of me before turning around.

"So-Sorry, I-I was just worried." She says nervously.

"Don't worry yourself over it, but OW!" I say using mock drama.

She giggles a little before going placing something next to me, I look and see some Oran berries.

"Leon told me to feed you these, but I-I think you can manage that yourself..." She says with a slight blush.

"Oh, thanks Summer, where are they anyway?" I ask her.

"Well Amber is asleep and Jet is checking something that Amber found, something about an ancient language?" She tells me sounding confused.

I try to sit up and feel the burning sensation once again, looks like those thunder moves really did a number on me.

"Please don't move!" Summer shouts with a panicked voice.

"Ok, ok, I get it." I say before laying back down.

At this point me and Summer exchange some more small talk for about an hour before Leon enters the room, Summer yawns, says goodnight and leaves.

"It's good to see you up Jet, I think I found something that you may find interesting." He says passing me a stone slab, I read it and it roughly translated as "To open the gate, one must posses the power of the." It didn't make much sense at the end though.

"I translated this from Unown text but it didn't make much sense, I was wondering if you knew anything about this puzzle?" Leon asks me.

"Well I can't move, and this inscription doesn't tell me much, can I check this so-called puzzle once I'm not half scorched?" I say a tad annoyed, I really disliked not understanding puzzles.

"Very well, you should be capable of moving tomorrow if you don't push yourself." Leon tell's me, he walks over to the wall next to the door and sits down, he doesn't move so I assume he is a asleep, guess there's nothing to it, I fall asleep as well.

(Amber's POV)

Once morning had arrived I got up and headed to the other room to check on Jet, only to find both Leon and Summer helping him to stand up, he didn't look too happy about it either.

"Look, I can manage from here." He say's sounding oh so slightly annoyed.

"So, are we leaving?" I ask.

"Jet isn't in good enough condition for moving to much just yet, we may need to stay here longer than intended." Leon say's looking a little less than happy.

I think I should tell them about what I found outside when fighting that Quilava. "You do know they have a cart right?" I say.

"Really? Then we may be able to leave sooner than expected. Jet, are you sure you're ok?" Leon asks Jet.

"I'm fine, can I just see these so-called symbols now." Jet says, Leon nods and walks towards the door, I move out-of-the-way then follow behind them, they go into the room with the freaky door in it, Leon points at it and Jet sits in front of it.

"Wow, this is impressive. so let's see what It says... To open the gate, one must posses the power of the... Hi no Kami?" Jet says.

"You can read those symbols?" Leon asks actually showing some major surprise.

"This is weird, what is the Japanese language doing on a door?" Jet says.

"So it's a language is it, but what does Hi no Kami mean?" Leon asks.

"Well, the most common translation would be Fire God. So if all put together it says to open the gate, one must posses the power of the Fire God." Jet says, he looks at it a while longer before standing up slowly, a little unsteady and walks towards the door, he looks closely at the door, and I mean closely, his eyes were pretty much touching the door, he stays there for about a minute before clapping his hands and walking back slowly.

"This puzzle is quite simple actually, Arceus is considered a God and we Pokémon all originate from Mew, who must have come from Arceus, What means we all posses a piece of a Gods power, if it asks for a Fire God, then Amber, why not try hitting it with Fire Punch?" Jet says before moving to the side.

I was really confused by this point but didn't argue, I never argue if it involves punching things, I build up fire in my fist before charging forward and hitting the door as hard as I could, I step back and shake my hand, that hurt slightly but before I could shout at Jet the 3 symbols on the bottom of the door start to glow and the door starts to open to show more stairs, going all the way down.

I look behind me and Leon looked surprised, Summer looked scared out of her wits and Jet looked prideful.

"That's one puzzle solved, any others around? No? Ok let's move on." Jet says walking down the steps, we all follow behind him and the temperature starts to increase.

"We need to stop, Summer won't be able to take this heat and I think it will increase, Summer you should leave." Jet says looking at Summer who was panting. She only nods as she heads back up the stairs. "I shall go as well, this heat doesn't sit well with my burn." Jet says looking slightly disappointed, as he heads back up me and Leon continue down the stairs, they go really deep and the heat increases even more as we go down, I doesn't bother me much but Leon looked to be struggling, but before he could say anything we reach the bottom and are presented with a long hallway leading to a stone door, the only problem being there was no floor, just a sea of lava.

"Amber, if I get any nearer I will start to burn, I'm going to sit back and rest a little, If I'm not mistaken, this shouldn't be any different then a hot bath for you." Leon says to me.

"Maybe so but it's a hot bath in sludge, if it's deep then it's really hard to swim in." I say to Leon.

"Well, I think I may have to leave, this heat is really getting to me." He says before turning rounds and running up the stairs.

I turn towards the lava and stare, wasn't much I could do at this point so I walk towards the lava and take a step in, It was about 3 inches deep, I take a step forward, and again, it didn't seem to get deeper, I walk forward at a normal pace and soon I had reached the other side and was presented with the stone door, It had a simple handle that I could open with ease, what I saw in the next room was amazing.

All around me was torch after torch, each one burning a different colour, and 3 very tall pedestals in the middle, and a larger torch with a white flame between the 3 pedestals, I walk up to the pedestal getting very curious before I heard a voice.

"Welcome!" Boomed a strong voice.

"THE FUCK!" I yell back.

"Got a fiery spirit I see, that's something I like to see!" The voice boomed once again, it sounded male.

I look towards the torch in the center of the room, the flame rose off the torch before growing in size.

"It's always good to get a spirited fire type here! Welcome to my home!" The fire's voice booms.

"The hell are you!?" I shout at the fire.

"I used to be a leader, a ruler, but all things good come to an end, and now I'm a spirit, left with the job to gift the first fire type who enters my tomb with 3 items, something to do with destiny, didn't really listen, too boring." The spirit fire says sounding very bored, he sounds a lot like me actually.

"3 Items? Are they valuable?" I ask getting interested.

"I wouldn't sell these if I were you, even though if it was me in your place, I wouldn't have second thoughts!" The spirit shouts while laughing.

"Whatever, what items?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"This whole speech thing much be boring you, step forward please!" The fire says. I walk towards the spirit and the moment I got in the middle of the pedestals, the fire of all the torches zoomed towards me and created a rainbow fire underneath me, the colorful flame lifted me up to the top of the 3 pedestals, letting me get a good look at what was on all of them. one had a red plate with some Unown encryption on it, another was 2 gems, with some wired patterns inside them, looked like marbles and the other was a disk of some kind.

"These are very rare items, the Plate you see is non other than a Plate of Arceus, the holder of such plate gains the fire power of the gods!" The voice boomed, that sounded fun.

"The next item I honestly have no idea about, but it's said in legend that once a person is willing to do anything for a single purpose, it will grant the user a temporary great power!" The boomed, that also sounded good, but what could the anything for a single purpose mean?

"And the next is a TM, it has the greatest fire type move, but you won't be able to learn it until you fully evolve, but such power does come with its drawbacks, be careful of such power." This one interested me the most, the legendary elemental moves were said to have been lost in time, during the shadow war, and I found one!

"This is all the time I can give you, but it was fun to have someone to talk to for once, visit again one time, if you gain new strength then I may be able to teach you something!" The voice bellows, before I can say anything the rainbow fire carries me out of the room and back over the lava, leaving me at the stairs with my new items.

"The fuck just happened..." I say looking ahead blankly, I didn't really have time to be sitting around so I head back up the stairs, it takes me some time but I eventually reach the top and see no one, I go upstairs once again only to see something I really didn't want to see, Jet sitting on the floor, with Summer in front of him and Leon actually struggling in a battle with a Shiftry.

**AN: And play Fairy Tail - Juvia of the Great Sea**

"Stupid kids attacking my team, not so lucky now are ya?" The cocky voiced Shiftry said.

Leon doesn't say anything and fires a Shadow Ball at the Shifry only for it to be countered with a different Shadow Ball. The Shiftry then fires what looks to be a pulsing blast of dark energy at Leon, scoring a direct hit, Leon was down for the count then, but the Shiftry looked injured.

"Good damn kid got some skills, but now it's time to finish the stragglers off." He say's facing Summer and Jet, Summer stands there shaking, frozen in fear I had assumed and Jet was too injured to actually do anything, but if he thinks he can hurt them with me around, oh he has another thought coming. I charge at him, while holding the plate that didn't even weigh anything, he looks towards me the moment I jump at him, time for a test. "FIRE PUNCH!" I shout punching him with my free hand, I was not expecting to smash him through the wall in a ball of fire, I go after him, he stands up and fires a dark pulse at me. "Dragon Rage!" I shout firing the dragonic ball of energy at him countering the attack. "EMBER! I scream, again the attack was enhanced by a stupid amount firing multiple large balls of fire at him, he dodges most of them but a few of them hit, hurting him badly, he falls on one foot before jumping at me quickly. "Leaf Blade!" he shouts. "Metal Claw!" I shout back dropping the plate before clashing attacks with him for a few seconds before we begin exchanging blows, after a few attacks he changes tactics. "Sucker Punch!" He says hitting me in the stomach, I recover and pick the plate back up, I then face him, "FIRE PUNCH!" I shout slugging him right in the face with an enhanced fire punch, sending him half way across the plains like a shooting star.

"Holy crap. That. Was. Awesome!" I shout. I go back to the ruins and enter through the hole I made using the Shiftry as the tool, the other 3 thieves were still tied up but were all conscious as well, they looked terrified of me

**AN: And you can stop now, trying to find a suitable soundtrack that starts worrying then gets intense.**

"Meh." I say looking away from them, Leon stands up, looking a little wonky on his legs but otherwise ok.

"Leon, you got taken out by that weakling?" I say before feeling slightly dizzy, I stumble back slightly before steadying myself.

"For one he was no weakling and how the hell did you do that!" Leon shouted at me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"This." I say holding up the plate for him to see, I did not expect Leon to do what he did next.

"HOLY CRAP!" He shouts, surprising me and Jet to no amount, the polite Leon actually swearing, that's a new one.

"This is one of the legendary Plates of Arceus, only 2 have ever been uncovered before, this is an amazing discovery!" Leon says trying to contain his excitement, worry then etched across his face.

"Amber, did you use the plates power?" He asks me.

"Well, duh." I say looking at him.

"This isn't good, 2 problems, 1 is that no other fire type can use this plate now, it's been bound to you and 2 is that the plate forces the element to its max potential, while it does give a power boost it can also be overused easily, try to limit the fire type moves when using this plate or you could be in some serious trouble." Leon says before shaking his head and sitting down, I should probably go and get the Shiftry.

(Summer's POV)

Today was scary, A Shiftry sneak attacks Leon, then fires a dark pulse at us halfway through forcing Leon to take the hit, then Leon was taken down, and then Amber appears using a fire punch of insane caliber, to be honest yesterday was enough for me, today was too much and I need a break, but according to Leon pendent he has allows him to contact his mother and a Guild team would be here to pick them up soon, I also saw Amber putting some gems, a red tablet/plate and a disk in her bag.

"Well then, I got the cart ready, that should be good enough for Jet, the Guild members will be here soon so we can leave if we make sure the thieves are secure." Leon tells everyone after entering the room.

We all leave without saying much else, except Amber who wouldn't stop bragging about how she had beaten the guy Leon couldn't but she was silenced when Leon mentioned the fact about the Shiftry being a dark/grass type. With Jet asleep on the cart and Amber pulling it because according to Leon, if she was stronger than him, she was suitable for this job, and Amber looked less than thrilled, to be honest, I just want to go to sleep, too much has happened today for me to feel anything but tired.


	9. Chapter 8: The Beast is Released!

**Me: Woot, story is coming along fine and I'm back at college, I hope everyone is enjoying my story, some of the reviews I get are just incredible, please keep them up :D**

**Amber: Yeah whatever, I gotta thank ya though, for the shit you got me.**

**Leon: I must say, it went well, something interesting happened.**

**Jet: I am so going to get you back for what you did to me. -_-**

**Me: Oh please, you were getting loads of hype, I needed to tone you down some.**

**Jet: Oh yeah, well how about I tell everyone your stories secret?**

**Amber: Stupid.**

**Leon: I wouldn't recommend it.**

**Summer: Not a good idea...**

**Me: They're right you know, no one will read the story if it gets spoiled, anyway, let the story begin and please keep the reviews coming :)**

Chapter 8: Elas Town

(Jet's POV)

I enjoyed the sleep I had gotten, yet Amber woke me up the way she always wakes me up, by punching me, in the stomach.

"OW!" I yell sitting up quickly before hissing in more pain and laying down.

"Amber! Really!" I shout.

"Stop complaining, I had to drag you all the way here now get up, you're be able to move now." She tells me, I look around and see a town, Elas Town if I wasn't mistaken.

"Finally, I'm gonna take a look round." I say getting up, it still hurt to move but it was bearable now.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Leon asks me.

"Trust me, I can deal with this much." I say confidently. I walk up to Amber and take my headphones off her.

"OI! I was using those!" She complains.

"So what, you wouldn't give them back if I asked so I took em." I say before putting them on, seems she was listing to some metal song I have never heard of, didn't really care, I set it to my fave's and it started with canon rock, just like normal.

"That's better, well I'm gonna take a look around, how much money do we have between us anyway?" I ask.

"We have 20000 Poke and it needs to last us the journey so don't spend too much." Leon tells me upon handing me 1500 Poke, seems he had an idea of what I was doing.

I start to wander off until I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and see Summer.

"Leon say's we will be meeting him at the Inn over there." She say's pointing at and Inn called the Merchants Rest.

"Ok." I say wandering off, Summer kept following me. "You wanna come with me?" I ask her.

She looks at me quickly and nods. "I really want to see the market, I wonder what sort of flowers they have there?" She says walking next to me.

"It's not known for its flowers I'm afraid, but you never know, the market picks up a lot of strange items." I say taking a left down a street, I made sure Summer was still following as it's easy to get lost here.

I kept weaving through alleys and streets using the quickest way I know to the centre and eventually we make it, we were faced with more market stalls then should be possible and the look on Summer's face was priceless.

"surprised are we?" I ask, she snaps out of her trance and faces me, she nods.

"Can I look around?" She asked me.

"I'd rather you stuck with me, it's so easy to get lost, but you can lead if you want?" I say.

"Ok." She says before wandering into the crowd, I follow after her trying to stay as close as possible and before long we stop at a stall run by a Yamask.

"Wow..." She says, I look at the table and see many different types of artifacts.

"Ok Summer, I want to show you something." I say pulling her away from the table.

She follows me reluctantly as I take away from the stalls and through a few alleys, we then reach another market place, smaller and with hardly anyone around.

"Welcome to the secret market, only certain people know about this." I tell her, she looked a little less interested in this market.

"Why did we leave the other market?" She asks me.

"Scammers, thieves, it's not safe for anyone there, this place is kept in check by some very strong people, if we weren't supposed to be here then we would have been 'persuaded' to go back, ain't that right Joe?" I say facing the alley we came from.

"You read me like a book Jet." Joe says coming out of the shadows, Joe is Krookodile who guards the secret market.

"Yeah well, my dad visits this place often, I was passing through and thought I will bring a friend of mine." I say gesturing to Summer.

"H-H-Hi." She says nervously.

"Yeah well, you know the rules so stay outa trouble." He says before moving back into the alleyway.

I turn to Summer. "That was Joe, a friend of my dads, he has taken me here plenty of times." I tell her. "Anyway I have someone for you to meet." I say pulling her towards the tent at the end of the street, A purple and pink tent.

"Let's go in shall we?" I ask, he simply nods.

We enter the tent and in the center is a stool and a floating Pokemon, Musharna,

"This is Vision, no one knows her true name." I say.

"Welcome child, what is your reason fo being here?" She asks in a mysterious voice.

"My friend Summer here has no memories of her past life, I was wondering if you could uncover anything?" I ask.

Summer looks at me with a surprised look. "Thanks Jet!" She says smiling, when the hell did she get so outgoing.

"Very well. Please step forward child." Vision says.

Summer walks forward and sits on the stool.

"I am about to peer into your mind, anything you want to be kept secret shall be." Vision says to Summer.

"O-Ok." She say's quietly before closing her eyes, now to the naked eye it looks like nothing is happening but by using aura I can easily distinguish Visions powerful psychic skills taking effect.

Everything stays quiet for a few minutes before they both open their eyes.

"Very well child, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you much." Vision says, always the polite one, I hand her 100 Poke and grab Summer and leave.

"Well, how did it go?" I ask her. She looked upset.

"She say's that my memories are there, but can't be accessed, she wasn't able to explain how." She says looking a little upset.

"Wow, I don't know what to do then, Vision is one of the best mind readers around." I say slightly disappointed. "Well, there ain't much use wondering about it, let's go see Jack, hopefully the Merc's aren't there." I say slightly worried.

I walk over to a larger tent called Jack's Wonders and I enter, I really didn't want to see who I saw in there, one of the strongest mercenaries alive, and someone who would do anything for money.

"Oh no." I say before looking at the white Genger in front of me.

The Genger turns around, maybe I should explain, this person is Coursier, and he is the only person I know who could match my father in a fight, he is that powerful.

"Oh, it's Blade's kid, yo Jet." Said a familiar voice from behind Courcier, It was Jack, a Sawk.

"Jack, I shall be off, this job needs doing." Courcier says before leaving.

"I was hoping he wasn't here..." I say shaking my head.

"Who is he?" Summer asks me.

"Courcier, strongest person in Elas Town and holds a perfect mercenary record apparently, he hasn't failed a single job before, whether that's true or not, I'm not really sure." I say before walking up to Jack.

"Here for a Merc job or the usual?" He asks me, he knows me to well.

"Usual, she's with me." I say pointing to Summer, Jack goes to the front of the tent and closes it, he then goes behind the counter and gestures for us to follow, he picks up a chest that was hidden in a hole in the floor, he brushed it off and opens it.

"Take a look." He say's putting it on the floor, anyone who didn't know about this often questioned the name of Jacks shop. most people think it's only for Merc's but the people who know about this know where he got his shop name from.

"Nice to see you got more artifacts, anyway, I hope you still have it, I'm on a journey with my friends, one of them is very violent and gets bored easy so..." I say to Jack.

"You want this?" He says taking out what I was looking for.

"Nice, you still have it." I say, what I was looking at was a handheld gaming device, sounds simple right? wrong. This certain device has been proven to be unbreakable under many tests, so it would be perfect for Amber, no one wanted it either so it was very cheap.

"That would be 1000 Poke please." Jack says.

I hand him the money wordlessly before taking my scalchop off and hitting it as hard as possible, my arm hurts like crazy now and the device was still undamaged. "It's strange, who could have made this, and why waste whatever was used to make it on a gaming device, surely making some weapons or Armour would be better." Jack says, I wondered that as well, but didn't really care in the long run, it would be perfect for Amber in so many ways.

"Cheers Jack, this is perfect for her, I should get going now, Elas Town ain't too friendly at night." I say leading Summer out of the tent, once outside I notice some commotion near the entrance to the secret market, that commotion would be Courcier, dragging 5 Machamp behind him, all injured and tied up, he hands them to Joe who didn't look to happy with his new job, he passes by us and drops some paper as he walks, I pick it up and see, it was a high level job, take out these 5 Machamp that have terrorized the town, Courcier was always them same, no matter how difficult he would always go for one that had the most money.

"Jet, can I have that back." Courcier says looking at me, by no means was he bad or evil, the best way to put him was professional, always had a neutral stance on things and did pretty much anything for a good bit of Poke.

"Uhuh, here." I say handing it to him.

"Thank you, I shall be off now." He says before walking off, something about him creeped him out, and it's not the fact that he can fight an arena champion on equal terms, it was probably the fact that someone as professional as him seems to have a rivalry with my dad, and vice versa.

"He really creeps me out." I say before heading up to Joe.

"Damn Courcier, always dumps his victims on me, you off Jet?" He asks me.

"Sure am, my father isn't with me this time, I shouldn't stay out at night, not in this town." I say moving on.

"Ok Jet, make sure you visit again sometime, don't get lost will ya, the alley's ain't safe." He says before moving back to his post, taking a phone out, probably calling a guild, all higher guild members seem to know about the secret market.

Me and Summer head back to the Merchants rest, takes us about an hour of backtracking and we finally see the Inn, on the other side of the street, it had gotten quite dark and there was no one around, I was trying to be really careful, showing any signs of weakness makes you an easy target in the eyes of some of the thugs around.

"Summer, the inn's over here, let's go." I say confidently, Summer wasn't like me though, she was terrified of the small, dark alley's apparently and wouldn't let go of me at all, I walk down the street towards the Merchants Rest, I notice Leon waiting for me, I wave at him and he waves back, before running up to me quickly, I get the gist a little to late and turn around only to be punched in the face by a Primeape.

"Hehehe." He laughs before grabbing Summer and running off, she starts screaming, what the hell was it with Summer always being the target!

"That was the same Primeape I took out." Leon say's after getting to me, he then runs off after the Primeape, I start to follow before a searing pain shoots across my chest, looks like I'm in no state to be running yet so it seems.

"Fuuuuuck!" I shout kneeling down, I then feel a hand on my shoulder, half expecting another thug, instead it was Amber.

"Well Jet, you fucked up big time." She says before helping me up.

"You lead the way, Leon will be fine, at least till we get there." She tells me.

She was right, Leon wasn't weak, and he could beat that Primeape easy, but I couldn't help but get a bad feeling for some reason, I use my aura to follow Leon's, after I find it we begin to follow it, with Amber at my back kicking the ass of anyone who tried to bother me.

"Wow, half the thugs are wimps, how can they even last out here?" She asks punching a Machop in the face, knocking him out.

"It's all in the act, as long as you look tough no one really bothers you, I got worried about that because Summer was with me." I say following the alleys even deeper, it wasn't long before I start seeing a lot of fighting types, probably a gang of some kind, either injured or unconcious, Leon's work no doubt.

"Looks like Leon has been busy!" Amber laughs, I was worried though, the aura trail weakens slightly here, that means Leon is either tired or injured, looks like these guys really put up a fight against him.

"We should keep moving, it's possible there are more and Leon for all his strength may get overwhelmed." I say following the trail once again, it's not long until we see another group of unconscious fighting types, the trail didn't weaken this time though, he must have gotten ambushed the first time round.

"You really think Leon is gonna need help?" Amber asks me, I still has a pretty bad feeling, my instincts didn't really suck either so I kept moving, it wasn't long before I reach an alley with a metal door at the end, it must lead into whatever building we were facing, It wasn't tall and I couldn't make out any distinct markings but Leon apparently entered here.

"So he's here is he?" Amber asks me, I nod. She walks up to the door and knocks, and by knocks I mean she hits it as hard as possible with a fire punch making the thin metal crumple in on its self, the door then falls backwards and we enter, only to see hundreds of fighting types, many unconscious or injured, and Leon in the middle panting, constantly fighting them off as they charge him, the interior looked like an abandoned warehouse of kinds, loads of stacked up boxes everywhere and machinery that hasn't been touched in years.

"Look boys, more have come to join the party!" The Primeape laughs from on top of some boxes, A Heracross and Medicham where also up there, I guess they were the ringleaders.

Some break off from Leon and face us, only 8, I guess they found Leon a lot more dangerous, they really underestimated Amber.

**AN: Play V Volt by Kamiji Yusuke**

"Only 8 of ya? Easy." She said before charging, there were 3 Machops, 3 Meditites and 2 Mankeys, she fire punches one of the Mankeys sending him flying, the others barely have the time react and she does the same to one of the Machops, at this point 2 of the Meditites throw some punches at her, she dodges one of the Meditites and grabs the other, she then whacks the Meditite she dodged with the other, knocking both out, one of the Machops charges at me, I may be injured but I can still do this. "Water Pulse!" I shout firing a ball of water at the Machop sending him and the ball into the crowd of fighting types causing an explosion of steam, I face Amber and notice she was only faced with 1 Mankey left, it looked scared and ran back into the crowd, Amber chases it, obviously wanting more of a fight, I on the other hand sneak away, I hope I can find Summer.

(Leon's POV)

I was tired, very tired, I had taken out exactly 243 of these thugs and there were plenty more to go, it was then I hear a loud bang, causing the fighting types to stop for a short while, a small break couldn't go amiss, I look around and notice the door that I entered being destroyed by Amber, I'm glad some backup appeared, I use this distraction to take another 20 out with psychic, a very small number break off and attack Amber, she could easily handle them, they begin there assault once again, I take out a large number with psychic, any that got close I either dodged or used Reflect to stop, and then finished them with a well placed punch.

"GAH!" I shout feeling something hit me, I could barely focus any more, I used to much psychic power and there were to many left, of course, with Amber here I may be able to turn the tide, but if Jet isn't able to rescue Summer, it could get dangerous quickly, but it's our last choice.

"AMBER, GET THE LEADERS!" I shout to her over the noise, she drops the Timbur she was punching and runs into the crowd before jumping on a Mankey and leaping up to the 3 thugs watching.

"FIRE PUNCH!" She yells whacking the Heracross, it blocked the attack getting pushed back slightly, "Mega Horn!" I shouts throwing its horn towards Amber, she grabs the horn and jumps over it before using ember on his back and landing behind him, the Heracross looked more annoyed than injured, the leaders were stronger than these thugs, I jump out of the crowd and run quickly, I hide behind some boxes, I have to do this now, I can use psychic to disguise myself for a short time, I can also manipulate my voice, I really don't want to 'release the beast' as they say but that would be the best way of winning, the building won't stand after though.

**AN: And stop, this next part is gonna be good, everyone gets to see Amber really kick ass.**

I take the form of a Mankey to start with, all I need to do is set off a chain reaction and voilà, done, I run into the crowd and watch the battle between Amber and the Heracross, the Heracross was winning, now was the correct time.

"HAH! What a weakling!" I shout using a lighter voice, I got the reaction I wanted, her tail flame spiked slightly, let's hope the others get involved now.

"Yeah, she's no match for the bosses!" Someone else shouts.

"Kill that fucking bitch!" Another one shouts, it was working, Amber was getting angrier by the minute.

"Snap her like the twig she is!" Someone else shouted, and done, Amber's tail flame stopped spiking and shrunk down to normal size.

"Looks like the bitch is giving up!" One last person shouted before the colour of Amber's tail flame went from red to blue. She screams and her tail flame explodes, covering her in blue flames, now then, everyone is probably wondering what was going on, Amber was raging, it was different from Amber getting angry, when she rages her tail flame grows so hot it turns blue and it activated her ability, Blaze.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" She roars throughout the entire building, a beastly roar that makes everyone step back, the Heracross hits her again, sending her flying into the crowd, and the crowd exploded once again, with Amber roaring at each of them, attacking one after another, taking groups out at once, some start to scream and run while others try to fight back, only to get destroyed by Amber.

"So, she has some fight left, I'll finish her off now." The Heracross says before jumping down and launching a punch at Amber only for her grab it and use fire punch that the Heracross puts and arm up to block, but fails, his arm breaking from the impact of the punch, Amber roars once again before using dragon rage over and over on the Heracross and the crowd, taking a good number out, only 100 or so remain, I should probably get out of here now, I run and hide behind another container with some others, I take them out with psychic and drop my disguise, now Jet just needs to find Summer and get out of here before Amber destroys the place, I on the other hand need to rest so I can stop Summer once she's done with this gang.

(Jet's POV)

After looking around for some time, I found a room in the back, but then I heard a powerful roar blast through the building, that meant I didn't have much time until Amber destroyed the place so I need to hurry, I open the door to the back room and hear crying, it was very dark though and I couldn't see much, I search around for a light and I find it after about a minute of searching, I turn the light on and look around the room, it had a desk at some point and I see another door at the end of the room, that was where the crying was coming from, probably Summer.

"Hello?" I say after going up to the door, I grab the door handle and open it, Summer was inside but I saw something that made my blood boil, she was covered in cuts and bruises, what did they do to her?!

"Summer... Are you ok?" I ask seriously worried, she stops crying and looks at me in disbelief before jumping at me and hugging me.

"Thank Arceus your here Jet!" She cries not letting me go, she keeps crying and I hug here back until I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well." A feminine voice says behind me, I turn around and see the Medicham from earlier, one of the leaders I'm assuming.

"It looks like the rat has gotten loose." The Medicham says, this got me angry.

"Let us pass, or else." I say increasing my aura in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Impressive, but with those injuries, you won't be able to put up much of a fight, I willing to let you leave though, I enjoy torturing this little snake here." She says, giggling.

"You did this to her..." I say, my voice quiet.

"Yes, you like my work?" She says laughing to herself, then she stopped laughing as I drove my fist into her belly.

**AN: Play Keisei Gyakuten**

"GRAGH!" She yells, falling onto her knees holding her stomach, I use this chance to punch her in the face sending her flying back, she land on her feet and fires an aura sphere at me. "WATER PULSE!" I yell firing the strongest water pulse I could muster, it clashes with the aura sphere and explodes, I then charge at her, using my speed to my advantage, my burn sends a wave of pain through my body, I start to fall before smashing my foot into the ground and forcing myself through the pain as I ran. "ROCK SMASH!" I shout hitting her multiple times over, she starts to dodge some of my attacks and she then grabs me at the last moment. "Counter!" She shouts sending my attack back at double strength, sending me flying, I struggle to stand up as she charges towards me.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I shout forcing my body to move faster than it should be able to, causing even more pain to ripple through my body, I ignore all of it, she made Summer suffer, I'll make her suffer.

"FUCKING DIE!" I shout hitting her with my scalchop the moment she got close to me, making her reel back, I then punch her in the gut with rock smash, I then use water pulse and point-blank, sending her flying, I throw my scalchop the moment she hits the wall, it ricochets off her head I catch it in midair, focus the water into a blade and thrust it into her chest, effectively killing her.

**AN: And stop, yes, Jet did just kill someone, it's an M rated story, there will be death, blood and maybe some gore at some point.**

I stand there panting for a few moments before the realization of what I just did hit me. "Oh Arceus... I just killed someone..." I say taking a few steps backwards, I fall onto my knees and put my head in my hands, how could I have done this.

"Jet..." Summer says looking at me, she wasn't looking at me like I expected though, she looked relived, not scared, I just killed someone, I would have thought she would be scared of me now.

"Thank you." She says walking up to me before giving me a hug. "I know that you didn't want to kill her but... She was evil, she killed someone right in front of me, I was so scared, I thought I was next..." She says more tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Summer... Thank you so much, for being such a good friend, I won't let anyone hurt you any more." I say hugging her, tears coming out of my eyes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" I hear from somewhere, just as the building shakes, we need to get out now.

"Summer, we need to leave now, Amber's raging!" I shout picking her up, my chest didn't hurt any more for some reason, I should think about that later, I run while carrying Summer, she slows me down a little, but I still got us out of the place using a well placed rock punch, getting us out through the wall, I start to focus my aura and find Leon, I notice him dragging Amber out of the building, I also notice a lot of unconscious fighting types surrounding them, including to stronger ones, and many dissipating aura's, that means the person is either dead or dying.

"Amber and Leon really laid down the heat in there, Leon is heading back to the inn, we should go as well." I say still holding Summer, she nods looking at me funny, it unnerved me somewhat.

I run us back to the inn as fast as possible, making it their way before Leon, I put Summer down as we enter the inn, no thugs messed with us on our way here, chances are they couldn't even see us pass by.

"Ok Summer, we're here, any idea what room we booked?" I ask, she shakes her head, I go up to the guy working at the counter, he looked like he was about to head to bed himself, it was a Bibarel.

"Welcome to the Merchants Rest, do you have your rooms booked?" He asks me.

"I believe so, Summer and Jet please." I say.

"Ok, your rooms are 5 and 6, here are the keys." He says handing me 2 keys.

"Thank you, I need to go to sleep now, rough day." I say, he simply nods as I walk up the stairs with Summer behind me, I notice the Bibarel looking at Summer curiously, as if wondering where she got those injuries.

We walk along until we find the bedrooms, Summer stumbles and falls onto me, I turn around and help support her.

"Sorry, my leg hurts." She says, I pick her up once again and carry her into her room, it was simple, 2 rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom, the bedroom was just a simple bed, a table and mirror, and a painting of a river, a really nice painting too. I lay Summer on her bed, and I walk over to the door, I turn the light off but as I do, I hear Summer whimper.

"Summer? You ok?" I ask.

**AN: Play Kimi No Soba De (Ballad Arrangement)**

"J-J-Jet... I'm scared..." She says, seems tonight really got to her.

"You will be fine Summer, like I said, I won't let anyone else hurt you." I say trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Jet, could you, umm, stay here with me..." She says quietly, I felt very surprised by this.

"Wait, Summer, umm, that doesn't sound like a good idea, what if, umm... uhh... Amber, yes Amber finds us, she won't let this go for the rest of our lives!" I say frantically.

"P-P-Please?" She says, she sounded like she was about to cry again, my dad always told me to remember my weaknesses, it seems crying girls is one of them.

"But... But... Fine." I say, I walk over to the bed, using my aura to navigate through the dark, I then get into the bed and lay down facing away from her, I try to get to sleep ignoring the fact that Summer was in the same bed as me, it didn't help when she snuggled up to me.

"Thank you Jet, you're an amazing friend..." She says, she then yawns and leans against me as she goes to sleep, I was thinking about 2 things as I try to get to sleep, 1 was the weird feeling I was getting and the other was hoping Amber never saw this...

(Leon's POV)

It didn't take us long to reach the inn, I knocked Amber out when she wasn't focused on me and she woke up half way through me dragging her back to the inn.

"Seriously, did I rage?" She asks getting up.

"Yes, but the building is still in one piece, you did kill quite a few thugs though, including the Heracross." I tell her.

"Fucking hell, not again." She says shaking her head, we walk out of the alley and walk down the street, nearly at the inn.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it, death is a part of life." I say, some people call me heartless, mainly because I have killed before and have no qualms about doing it again.

"Yeah, well you have no trouble with the whole killing thing, I on the other hand really hate it, anyway, let's go to bed." She says entering the inn, I follow after her and see the Bibarel heading coming out from behind the counter.

"Oh, good to see you back Leon, you room is 7, and the ladies is 14, the fire-proof room." He says locking the door behind us.

"Let us go to bed, Jet and Summer are most probably asleep right about now." I say following the Bibarel up the stairs.

"We should check just incase they didn't make it back." Amber says about to open a random door, I stop her with psychic and use my aura to find them, I nearly dropped my psychic grip when I saw Summer and Jet in the same bed, very close to each other.

"Amber, they are in bed, I used my aura to find them." I say trying to keep this a secret from Amber, Jet probably doesn't want her to know.

"Ok then, well I'm off to bed." She says heading to her room, I head to mine respectively, enter the room and turn the light off, before heading into bed, hopefully for a good nights sleep, tomorrow we leave for Goza village, a small peaceful place, and hopefully no thugs and bandits, this was getting annoying now...

**Me: Well then, Jet can't get me back now for last time.**

**Jet: No, I'm still gonna get you back.**

**Me: I write this story, I know everything that happens, want Amber to find out what happened?**

**Jet *Pales* N-NO!**

**Amber: What, what happened? Did they kiss?**

**Summer: N-N-No!**

**Leon: I can assure you they did not, mind reading is stronger than you think, Rat, please stop teasing them.**

**Me: Fine, I need to sleep anyway, I was rushed to finish this chapter but I think it came out well, R&R or else... Uhh... Something.**


	10. Chapter 9: Peace and Quiet

**Me: Well, new writing system should hopefully improve any grammar mistakes that are known to appear in my work, I just need to get used to all the new shiny buttons O-O'**

**Amber: Are you gonna start of what?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I have started to run out of things to talk to my characters about and so because of that I was wondering if you had any questions for them, please keep the suitable though. First question is by The Red Omega for Leon.**

**Leon: Interesting, continue.**

**Me: Well, he was wondering what you would feel like when you evolved.**

**Leon: I have no idea, I guess it would be an exciting prospect and it should improve my combat capabilities, apart from that I won't be able to say much until I experience it.**

**Jet: Ok, enough. Let the chapter begin.**

Chapter 9: Peace and Quiet

(Jet's POV)

I must admit, it was nice waking up without Amber hitting me, but the fact that Summer was still snuggled up to me was definitely surprising, but strangely relaxing. I so hope Amber didn't see us because that would be torture of the highest level, we should probably get up now anyway.

"Summer?" I ask turning around, she stirs a little before rolling over. Well, I might as well get up, I could use a bath, it's been a while since I have even touched water and I stink.

I get out of bed, being careful not to wake Summer up and walk towards the bathroom, pretty simple, large stone bath, especially for someone small like me, and decorated with white stone panels, it's good to know this place has plumbing, I turn the water on, mainly cold, I hate the heat, once the temperature was nice, not to hot or cold, I jump in.

Maybe I'm weird but I have been in the bath for about 30 minutes thinking about every unsolvable mystery I could think of, and trying to solve them, I usually fail but I do my best thinking in the bath, away from noise and distracting sights. 

"Jet?" I hear Summer ask from the next room, guess she woke up, I should probably go see if she's ok.

"Hang on!" I shout jumping out of the bath and shaking, getting as much water off me as possible. Once done I walk back unto the next room to see Summer, she looked a little worse for wear with the cuts and bruises but other than that, she seemed happy.

"Morning Summer." I say walking over to her.

"Good morning... About last night? Thank you..." She says getting up, she then hugs me.

"Uhh..." I say as my face starts to look like a tomato, there was that feeling again.

"Sorry..." She says letting go blushing slightly.

"No problem, just please not in front of Amber." I say giving her a cheesy grin, still blushing slightly.

"Jet, can I ask you something?" She asks me, looking slightly upset, did I do something wrong?

"Uhh, sure." I say facing her.

"Why have you done so much for me? I mean we haven't known each other for very long yet you always try to help me..." She says before more tears start falling from her eyes, haven't we gone through this already?

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, you're my friend, and my friends mean everything to me." I say using my cheery smile.

"Thanks, I feel so lucky to have met you..." She says before stretching, she looked so cute while doing that.

"You look cute doing that." I say before smacking myself and hiding under the bed out of sheer embarrassment.

"Th-Thank y-you I guess..." She says before looking at me under the bed.

"Oh my Arceus, that was stupid of me, I'm sorry!" I say red faced as I crawl out from under the bed.

"Don't worry." She tells me before heading towards the door and leaving the room, I leave the room as well.

"Well, good news, Amber sleeps for ages so we're safe for now, but Leon is a different story." I say as I feel a hand on my shoulder. "GAH!" I scream jumping forward, only to find it was Leon.

"Oh shit you scared me." I say trying to recover from my mini heart attack.

"I apologize, I should also mention I stopped Amber from finding you, she doesn't know about last night." He says.

"You knew... Well thanks for stopping Amber." I say slightly relieved.

"Well, I know why you did it, but I have some questions, I'm surprised Summer didn't notice but your wounds have healed." Leon asks me, I blink, look down and see no burn; I look back up and blink a few times.

"WHAT!" I shout before checking the rest of my body, no burns anywhere.

"I don't know the direct reason but I did feel a massive power from the back of the warehouse last night, was that you by any chance?" He asks me.

"I doubt it, beyond taking the Medicham out nothing really happened." I say while shrugging

"You took the Medicham out? How hard was she to beat?" Leon asks me once again, this was getting annoying now.

"I dunno, she was sorta tough, but not that bad." I say getting slightly annoyed.

"So it was you, it seems you have yet to realize that Medicham was stronger than Amber, apart from the Primeape, probably the strongest thug there." Leon says before realisation of what he said hits me

"Are you kidding me?" I say in disbelief.

"No, it seems something happened last night; maybe what your father says was true, you have some hidden potential Jet." He tells me before heading down the hallway and knocking on one of the rooms, about a minute later Amber appears.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm up." She says before going downstairs.

"Well, shall we be off?" Leon says before following after Amber.

Guess we should get moving, next was Goza Village, a really nice place actually. It was quite small and it was the starting location into the emerald plains.

"Summer?" I say looking at her, she nods and we both head down the stairs to see Leon and Amber talking to the Bibarel behind the counter, Leon then moves away and leaves the building with Amber following. Me and Summer exchange a quick glance at each other before opening the door and catching up with the others.

We all leave the town, it seems we all wanted to get out before we got attacked again; I was really fed up of fighting now.

"Oh, Amber!" I shout running up to her as fast as possible, she yawns before turning towards me.

"What?" She says obviously tired.

"I got this for ya, so you can stop complaining now." I say handing her the handheld gaming device from my bag.

"Oh sweet, cheers Jet." She says perking up instantly.

"No problem." I say before walking towards Leon, I might as well get this out of the way.

(Leon's POV)

AN: Play X and Y Route 15 Remix

Well, after leaving the town and wandering in the direction of Goza Village, I noticed Jet run up to Amber and hand her something, He then looks in my direction before sighing and running back to Summer, they exchange some words before Summer heads towards Amber and Jet goes towards me.

"Leon, can we talk?" He asks me.

"Of course." I say before noticing something emanating from Jet, I smile.

"Well, I just need to know something, you can read emotions right? What the hell am I feeling; I understand emotions about as well as I understand the point in bullying." He tells me, looks like he needs some help.

"Well, if I tell you, it may change your life." I say, trying to inform him of what it was he was feeling.

"How the hell can a feeling change my life, that doesn't make any… Oh Arceus." He says blushing slightly, looks like he figured it out.

"Seems you understand now, question is, can you go through with it?" I ask.

"Go through with it?" He repeats.

"Yes, it's obvious you like her, are you going to take her on a date, admit your feelings, you have to do something." I say, Jet then face palms.

"Because I'm so good at admitting my feelings, I can't even understand them half the time!" He shouts. I put my hand up to quiet him down.

"Just be careful, I'm willing to help you, first thing to do is find out what Summer thinks about you." I tell him.

"Fine, so please help me, could you talk to Summer for me? Just find out what she thinks?" He begs me.

"Very well." I respond, what did I get myself into.

"Cheers mate, I'm gonna go talk to Amber for a while." He says with his cheery smile.

He walks off towards Summer and Amber, I follow after him and he goes and talks to Amber about the game she was playing, I didn't catch the name of it but it really didn't matter

"Summer, may I speak to you?" I ask. She faces me and nods; I break off from Amber and Jet slightly so they couldn't hear us.

"Ok, I have a question, what do you think about all of us, please give me your honest opinion, I will know if you don't." I say, she looks a little nervous at this point.

"I-I don't know…" She says looking away from me.

I sigh. "Please don't lie." I say trying to be friendly.

She whimpers slightly before looking down. "W-Well, I find Amber very scary, she always seems angry. I'm not too sure about you, y-you make me nervous, you seem a little… N-Not normal."

"What about Jet?" I ask her, she blushes slightly, I try to explore her feelings, and it's a little different to what I was expecting.

"Jet is the nicest person I know; he's a really good friend." She says smiling slightly, it seems she really does like Jet, but she hasn't gotten any stronger feelings for him, yet.

"It was nice talking to you, and here is something to know about Jet. While he is both clumsy and socially awkward, he has a strong sense of what's right and wrong and he loves his friends with all his heart, sorry if it sounds a bit cliché." I say before heading back towards Jet and Amber, I tap Jet on the shoulder and pull him away from the group, maybe what we were doing looked a little bit strange, but Amber never really thinks into things much.

"So, how did it go?" He asks me looking a little hopeful.

"She likes you, but beyond that there wasn't anything stronger, but I did notice something surprising, she seems to trust you more than anything or anyone else, if you keep doing nice things for her, then you should be able to easily win her over. I hope I was helpful." I say, it's been quite a while since I had a friendly conversation with Jet, and it was certainly nice to chat with him. We connect with the group again and we carry on for the rest of the day, talking and calming Amber down every time she got mad at the game she was playing, what is apparently called Explorers of Sky, Amber has already tried to destroy it on multiple occasions, and failing, according to Jet it was pretty much unbreakable, that's why he got it for her. It wasn't long before the sun was setting and we all needed a break, everyone was tired and hungry.

"Time to eat." Jet says giving everyone a berry mix of some kind, we were beginning to run a little low on food, everyone ate while talking with each other, Jet was acting normally around everyone, he really isn't as awkward as he thinks, it could easily be mind games that make him think and act like that.

After we all finish, we all begin to go to sleep, Jet slept about 5 metres away from the fire and Amber slept on it, Summer seems to like staying up late, and even then she's quite the early riser.

"You ok Summer?" I ask, I was really surprised at the thing she asked me next.

**AN: Please stop, that was long but the tune was perfect for the situation, casual and light hearted.**

(Summer's POV)

I had been thinking about this for quite some time, and I really need to tell Jet.

"You ok Summer?" Leon asks me.

"Leon, please could you put me and Jet into a joint dream? I need to tell him something…" I ask him, he simply nods and asks me to go to sleep, I close my eyes and fall into slumber, I appear in what looks to be a grassy field, Leon appears next to me and then Jet was here, he looks at us blankly before poking me and then picking me up, I blush like crazy.

"This dream is very realistic?" He says putting me down, he then tries to poke Leon before he stops, rises into the air then falls, he then gets up, looks at the both of us with a face of horror before blushing furiously,

"You're real, ain't ya…" He says, we simply nod and he proceeds to face palm.

"Sorry about that Summer, Leon, not used to people entering my dreams randomly." He says smiling awkwardly.

"It's ok…" I say quietly, still slightly embarrassed.

"I shall be off now, as you want this private I'm guessing?" Leon says before disappearing, Jet looks at me curiously.

"You wanted to speak to me privately?" He asks me.

"Yes, I needed to tell someone, and I really trust you to keep this a secret, it's about the dreams I keep having, I had one at the hospital, but before that a voice told me some very important things, this could take us some time so you may want to get comfy." I say, Jet sits down and I begin to tell him everything, about the dreams, the voice that told me my name and telling me to head to Hitesu city, Jet listened to everything I said and when I was finished he stood up and turned around.

"Well then, only one thing to do." He says quietly, he didn't believe me, did he?

"W-What's t-that…" I stutter, slightly scared.

**AN: Play Gates to Infinity Hazy Pass Remix**

"We keep moving, and help you reach Hitesu city and the Luna tower." He says before smiling, he actually accepted everything I said without second thought, how could he be so trusting?

"You really believed everything I said?" I ask in slight disbelief

"Of course, why would you lie to me, you're way too nice for that." He says before pulling me into a hug. "It must have been difficult for you to have kept a secret like that; especially with everything you've being going through, I promise to help you see this through to the end." He says, I couldn't believe this, Jet really is nice, I start to cry, all he does is try and help me, never thinking about himself, how could I be so lucky.

"Hey, no need to cry, you do way to much of that, why not smile instead, it makes the people around you happy." He says picking my head up, making me look at him, I do as he says and smile at him, and he smiles back. "See, not to difficult is it?" He says before laughing a really cheerful laugh.

At that moment, everything stopped, I felt so comfortable around him, nothing else mattered, he lets me go and lies down, he tells me to join him and I do, everything then got darker as the sky turned into a beautiful scene filled with stars and planets.

"Wow…" I say in wonder.

"Leon taught me how to do this, to control my dreams, I really enjoy this sight and I'm sure you will as well, we have all night to do whatever we want." He says to me.

I simply agree with him as we relax for the night, so this is what Jet does every night, he does what he wants, I have to ask him to teach me this.

We spend the rest of the night talking and Jet showed me some really amazing sights by changing the dream, I had a wonderful time, all within Jets mind, how strange is that, I'm really lucky to have a friend like Jet, he's 1 in a million, a truly unique person. Of course Leon appeared and told us it was morning, allowing us to wake up.

**AN: And stop, this was a wonderful moment to write, as Summer gets a hold of her feelings for Jet, now only one more spark is needed to push them together :) **

I get up with a yawn and so does Jet, he flashes me one of his cheesy smiles and gathers his stuff, at that moment I smile slightly, and blush, I really like Jet, maybe a bit too much, everyone gets there things and we are on the move again, we continue ahead, with peace and quiet.

(Jet's POV)

The time I spent with Summer was amazing, I really do need to tell her how I feel at some point, hopeful she accepts my feelings, but we are heading to Modasa town, I could do something really big for her when I get there, I notice Amber walking up to me with a serious face, that's rare for Amber.

"Hey Jet, I just wanted to know, you like Summer, don't ya" She asks with a straight face.

"You knew…" I say grimacing slightly.

"Yeah, it's obvious, but I ain't gonna take the piss outa you, just wanted to say go for it, you deserve a good girlfriend, it should also do ya good." She says before clicking her claws together, no idea how she does that. "Oh yeah, I also wanted that device thingy of yours, wanted to check out Leon's level, see how strong he truly is." She says, I do agree with her, it would be good finding out all of our levels, I take the sensor out of my bag and activate it, it whirs a little before some numbers and names appear on screen, first was me, my level has increased to 34, Amber got to 34 as well, looks like our levels were equal now, we then take a look at Leon's and Summer's, I couldn't believe what we saw.

"Leon is level 96, holy crap, but Summer, how is she such a high level?" Amber says very surprised, I was in the same state, apparently, Summer's level was 52, way above mine and Amber's.

**Me: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't find much else to write about, and for those who got surprised with Summer catching and ice punch, now ya know why.**

**Summer: I'm such a high level, I barely know any fighting though?**

**Jet: Wow Summer, that's amazing. *Smiles***

**Summer: *Blushed* T-Thank you…**

**Amber: Enough soppy shit, let's end the chapter already.**

**Me: Fine, and by the way, I want you to ask my characters some questions, I ask anything that isn't 18+ so please either review the question or PM it to me, I will be asking 2 questions a chapter, and the beginning and the end, goodbye my fans and expect the next chapter within a week.**


End file.
